Descending Darkness: Midnight's Crossroad Resolve
by SYChunsa
Summary: DD Midnight Prologue Crossroad Book 2 Kirav wakes up amongst the race of giants known as the Titanians. His swords' spirits are restless and wish to grow but are being restrained. What is holding Kirav's true strength back?
1. Gray

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.

A/N: Nina's side story has drawn to a close, which means Kirav's journey has arrived! Crossroads is a collection of important side stories detailing the journeys of our heroes after Zelda separates them in Book 1. These stories are vital to the plot. When Book 2 Midnight arrives, recollections of their various journeys will be noted to refer to a specific book of the Crossroads series. Enjoy Kirav's journey in Resolve!

* * *

_**The Legend of Zelda: Descending Darkness-Resolve**_

_**Chapter 1: Gray**_

_**written by SYChunsa**_

The man swore as his eyes widened in panic when his hand missed the hand of his blue haired companion. Her amber eyes made contact with his amber eyes before a bright light tore away the darkness. The woman disappeared from his sight and was replaced by the sky colored by the setting sun. He grabbed onto the branches of several trees in an attempt to slow his descent. The grassy earth made contact with his body with a loud crash.

The man's vision blurred as pain coursed through his body. Several of his ribs were broken and blood trickled from his mouth. He could only see the grayness of the stones surrounding the clearing before he promptly passed out after sitting up against a tree. Loud footsteps shook the forest, going toward the unconscious man.

"What was that sound?"

"It sounded like something fell to the ground."

A large boot three times the size of Kirav's entered the clearing.

"Hm? What's this?" a deep voice asked, shaking the forest air.

The owner of the deep voice inspected the broken trees.

"Look!" a soft and feminine voice exclaimed.

The female pointed at the ground where Kirav rested. Her companion encircled Kirav's frail figure with one hand and scrutinized it like it was some sort of exotic animal.

"It's quite small. Is it a dwarf?" he asked as he inspected Kirav's battered form.

The female smacked the man upside the head.

"Stupid! We're just big! It's a normal human!" she hissed out.

The woman noticed Kirav's dire state and slapped the man again.

"He's injured! Be gentle!" she commanded.

"Ouch! Alright! Calm down, Woman!" the man replied as he changed his arm positions to cradle Kirav's small figure.

"Let's hurry back to the village! He looks like he's in really bad shape!" the woman exclaimed.

/

A cool and wet sensation upon his forehead roused the sleeping Kirav. His amber eyes fluttered open, and his vision focused to see a young woman appearing a little older than he was dabbing his face with a wet towel. Her mouth broke into a wide smile.

"You're finally awake! What a relief!" she exclaimed.

Kirav was now fully aware of the pain his body was in and the appearance of his care taker. The woman had long dark green hair and shining purple eyes. Her dimples appeared with her wide grin of satisfaction.

"What's going on?" a deep voice boomed.

"He's awake!" the woman yelled in response.

Kirav sat up and gratefully accepted a cup of water from the woman. The curtain surrounding Kirav's bed was pulled aside by a man. Kirav glanced at the man before returning to the cup of water.

"Honey, how is he doing?" the man rumbled out.

Kirav glanced at the man again but nearly choked on the water. He spewed water all over the bed as he realized that something was wrong with his surroundings. Kirav looked at the bed and noticed it was very large. The curtains were a monstrous height, and the man had to bend down to fit under them. The man's black hair was spiked straight up and was accented by a small set of white bangs on his left side. He was twice Kirav's height at the very least. Kirav was stunned with silence as he stared blankly at the large man.

"H-Husband?" Kirav choked out as he made a brief size comparison between the incredibly tall man and the average woman.

The woman seemed to realize what Kirav was doing and shook her head furiously while shaking her hands.

"No, no!" the woman exclaimed as she turned a bright tomato red.

She stood up next to the man and was engulfed by a funnel of wind. The woman reemerged a bit shorter than the very tall man. Her appearance was the same except that...she was taller. Much taller.

"We are the race of giants, the Titanians," the woman introduced as the man flashed Kirav a grin.

Kirav nodded in understanding, finally realizing the reason for the man's incredible height and loud voice.

"My name is Avine and this is my husband Dios," Avine introduced.

"My name is Kirav, a traveling warrior," Kirav replied.

Dios, the man with spiky black hair, extended his giant hand toward Kirav.

"Nice to meet you, Kirav," Dios said as Kirav accepted the handshake.

The foreigner was surprised at how gentle Dios was. The two giants took a seat in large chairs next to the bed.

"I bet we surprised you, didn't we?" Avine asked gently.

Kirav smiled sheepishly.

"It's not every day I wake up to expect to see people twice my height," the foreigner replied truthfully.

Dios let out a rumbling chuckle while Avine giggled. Once the two settled down, Avine began to speak.

"We rarely receive human visitors. May I ask why we found you nearly broken in half in the middle of our forest?" Avine questioned.

Kirav sighed as he tried to figure out the best way to explain his sudden appearance. He ruffled his mane of dark red hair in frustration before plopping back onto the bed.

"Where to begin..." he started.

/

"H-Hyrule!" Avine and Dios cried out in surprise.

"Yes. My companion's friend is the Princess of Hyrule. She is the one that teleported us away from danger," Kirav explained.

Avine and Dios looked at each other in surprise.

"Your princess has taken you far. We Titanians inhabit the Ferun Mountains of the far North," Dios explained as Avine found a map in one of the drawers of the nightstand next to Kirav's bed.

Avine unrolled the map and displayed it for Kirav to see.

"This is Hyrule," Avine stated while pointing at a rather small land mass near the center of the map.

"On the west side of Hyrule is Drakia, home to the legendary dragons. On the south side is Leyona. On the east side is Valorias. We are in the northern most part of the Ferun Mountains and the long jagged point touching Hyrule is called the Spine of Gigas. It helps separate Valorias from Hyrule. On the west side of the Ferun Mountains are two other kingdoms," Avine explained as she dragged her finger across the map to the corresponding locations.

"How long will it take to reach Hyrule?" Kirav asked as he scrutinized the map.

"Two months of straight traveling? However, it would be best to take this river that runs from the Ferun Mountains down toward the middle of Valorias. The Spine of Gigas is incredibly unstable due to the many earthquakes that have occurred ever since a darkness overran Hyrule. According to our watchmen, the mountain range could collapse at anytime. In Valorias, you can restock on supplies and possibly find a horse to ride," Dios explained.

Avine took the map away from Kirav and furiously shook her head.

"Don't even think about leaving right now. In your condition, you'll just be a midnight snack for the demons that inhabit the Ferun Mountains. The presence of dark creatures has multiplied ever since a dark cloud covered Hyrule," Avine stated as she stood.

Dios stood up next to her.

"You've been out for four days. Do you feel well enough to walk?" Dios asked.

Kirav stretched his aching body but nodded.

"Good. Get dressed so we can go eat dinner," the spiky haired man said.

"Your clothes are at the foot of the bed. We'll wait outside until you're finished," Avine said before the two Titanians walked out of the curtains.

Kirav spotted the clothes and quickly got dressed. His body was still sore, but his stomach took priority. He walked outside of the building and was greeted by many lush trees. The home of the Titanians was nestled between the mountains and the forest. Dios jerked his thumb over to the largest building.

"Our Chief and other head figures reside in that building. We'll be eating in there only for today. Our Chief wishes to welcome you to our land," Dios explained.

Kirav nodded.

"Lead the way," the shorter warrior said.

Dios and Avine began to walk. After a couple of minutes, the two giants noticed that Kirav was having to run to keep up with their large strides. Dios laughed as Avine swatted him.

"Have some manners! Carry him, Dios!" Avine ordered.

"Heh, fine," Dios replied before picking Kirav up and placing the shorter man on his shoulder.

Kirav panted to regain his breath. His face twitched as Dios continued to slightly shake with laughter. One well placed kick would break the Titanian's face. Before Kirav could contemplate about injuring Dios any more, the sound of loud conversations and boisterous laughter reached his ears once Dios opened the doors into the castle-like building. Dios set Kirav down before taking a chair next to him while Avine sat next to Dios. A large elderly man sat at the head of the table. His long and silvery beard enhanced the sagely appearance of the man Kirav assumed was the chief of the Titanians. His wrinkly face wrinkled up even more as he gave Kirav a warm smile.

"Welcome, traveler from a far away land. I welcome you to the land of the Titanians, the Ferun Mountains. I am Chief of the Titanians, Bernvale. Please make yourself at home as we partake in a meal together," the elderly man stated as he raised his large goblet.

Kirav raised his smaller goblet in return.

"Thank you very much," he replied.

A bunch of cooks began sliding dishes onto the tables. Kirav began to drool as the rich scent filled his nostrils. The Titanians began to dig in. Dios heartily slapped Kirav on the back to encourage him to eat before grabbing a large boar leg. The warrior smiled a bit as he grabbed his fill.

/

"We'll be back in the morning. As soon as the healers have confirmed you have been restored to full health, you will be able to leave the sick bay. Goodnight, Kirav," Avine said before disappearing from sight.

"See you tomorrow," Dios stated before he closed the door to the building.

Kirav sighed as fatigue finally caught up with him. His amber eyes slowly closed. The beams of moonlight faded from his vision only to be replaced by a bright white and blank sky. He felt his feet land softly upon the ground. He noticed that his hair was longer and more wild. Kirav stood at the crossroads. He raised his hooded face to look at the figure of two women and a man. One of the women shifted and exposed a dirty blonde strand of hair. She then began to speak.

"I'm glad you made it, Kirav. We are waiting for one more person," her melodic voice stated.

Kirav assumed that it was Zelda. Her voice had gotten a bit huskier, and Zelda's shoulders seemed broader. He then assumed the man was Link and the other woman was Malon. The only person missing was... a soft tap caught his attention. His heart nearly leapt out of his chest as he saw a taller woman appear at the crossroads. A few strands of sky blue hair slipped out from under her cloak.  
"Glad you could make it," Kirav said in a soft voice.

He swore he felt the woman smile from under her hood.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," she replied.

"We're in my territory of the dream world," came Zelda's smooth voice.

Zelda shifted to expose some of her darker colored hair. A tree materialized next to her hand. Engravings materialized upon its trunk. Zelda tapped the engravings upon the tree.

"When the time comes, we shall all gather at this tree in the heart of Leyona Forest. This sacred forest will be protected by the Goddesses. When we return, it may be at different times. When we are all gathered, I will then pray to the Goddesses for victory," Zelda stated.

A surprisingly bronze colored hand emerged from Malon's cloak. She extended her pinky.

"Let's make a secret handshake promise. When we see each other again, hold out your pinky. When we know that we have been truly reunited, we'll shake pinkies," Malon said with a cheery voice.

Kirav smiled as Zelda first took Malon's pinky. They all connected their pinkies together. Nina looked at Kirav from under her hood. He then looked at Link until the entire group was looking at each other. They all then burst into a light shower of laughter.

"No matter where we are, we are under the same sky. May we be reunited soon," Link's deeper voice stated.


	2. The Red Thread

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.

* * *

_**The Legend of Zelda: Descending Darkness-Resolve**_

_**Chapter 2: The Red Thread**_

_**written by SYChunsa**_

Kirav was greeted by Dios and Avine.

"Are you all clear?" Dios asked.

The foreigner nodded his head in response.

"All right! Now you can sleep away from that nasty hospital!" the spiky haired man exclaimed.

A metal basin of water made contact with his head.

"Shut up, Dios! We won't treat you even if you crawl back here on your hands and knees!" a group of healers screamed from a window on the second floor.

They all huffed and slammed the door in unison. Avine sighed as she shook her head and held out her hands.

"Always picking on the healers, Dios. When you're receiving treatment one day, they'll slip you a drug that'll make you loopy for the rest of the month," Avine sighed out.

Kirav shook his head before Avine started speaking again.

"We're actually here to pick you up. Our Oracle has requested your presence," the female Titanian said.

"Oracle?" Kirav asked.

"Yes. She's known about your presence for a while now. She's the one that predicted your arrival the day you fell out of the sky," Dios replied as he recovered from the deadly blow he had received from the healers.

Kirav was now incredibly interested. The Titanian's Oracle was incredibly accurate with her predictions.

"So, follow me," Avinee said while gesturing to the house that resided next to the castle-like home of the Chief.

The three entered the home and were greeted by two guards. They were then accompanied into a large room. The room was dimly lit by suspended lanters. In the middle of the room was a large basin of water. Against the wall was a large couch and seated upon the large couch was a Titanian in her natural form. Her long white hair was pulled back in cornrows on the left side of her head and hung down in many braids. Unkept bangs fell over the left side of her face, and her pale skin was accented by a red stripe across her eyes that also had tear-like extensions going down the sides of her cheeks. She was in a heavy white fure cloak held together by a large jewel. Her eyes remained closed as she lifted up her head in response to their entrance.

"Welcome, Avine, Dios, and honored guest. My name is Oracle Shervia. I welcome you, our honored guest, to the home of the Titanians," her husky voice said, echoing throughout the room.

"Thank you, Oracle Shervia. My name is Kirav," the dark red haired warrior replied.

"Well met," the oracle said before she stood up and descended down the stairs and stood in front of the basin.

Shervia gestured for them to come closer. Kirav and the others did so. The oracle traced her fingers upon the surface of the water.

"I needed to talk to you Kirav. I assume you had a pleasant dream last night?" Shervia asked.

Kirav was surprised by the question.

"Yes..." the warrior replied with caution.

Shervia chuckled at Kirav's unease.

"I received a prophecy for you last night while you were having your dream. You have been sent here for a reason. Do you know why?" the oracle questioned as she grabbed a handful of herbs and tossed them into the water.

"The Princess of Hyrule has transported us to different locations. We had to escape as we were too weak. I'm assuming there is something for me to gain here before I return to Hyrule," Kirav replied.

The oracle smiled.

"Bingo. There is something vital for you to gain here. It will multiply your strength by many once you do find what you are seeking. I have a clue from the fates," Shervia announced as she blew into the water.

The herbs in the water shifted to form into a spiral. Shervia placed her fingertips into the water.

"Place your fingertips into the water," the oracle said.

Kirav nodded and did so. As soon as his finger tips made contact, the water glowed softly in a blue light. On the surface of the water, an image began to form. Much to the surprise of Avine and Dios, a young woman with light blue hair appeared. Kirav was surprised as well.

"This person is very close to your heart. The red thread of fate binds you two strongly together. She is the key to your power," Shervia explained.

The vision faded, and the water returned to normal.

"Would you like to share who she is?" Avine asked tentatively.

Kirav smiled a bit.

"She's my companion that came to this land with me. We have been friends for a long time," he replied.

Oracle Shervia sensed the longing and affection that emanated from Kirav's body.

"Are you sure that is all she is to you?" Shervia asked.

The warrior became silent. Shervia sensed a mixture of uncertainty. That confirmed her suspicions. She could sense that there was a long story behind the two and decided to leave it alone.

"Well, in any case you should go visit Headras," Oracle Shervia said, aiming the comment at Avine and Dios.

"Headras?" Dios asked.

"Kirav's weapons are there," the oracle replied before she turned around to ascend the steps back to her plush couch.

When she took a seat, she opened her eyes, surprising the other three. Her eyes lacked pupils and were glassy, signifying her lack of sight. Kirav was amazed that she could walk around like a normal person. The oracle sighed.

"You should get going. I can tell that you haven't made a move to leave yet," Shervia said.

"S-sorry! Thank you for your time Oracle Shervia. Goodbye," Avine said before ushering the two males out.

As soon as the three were back outside on the road, the Titanians let out a sigh of relief. Avine noticed Kirav's questioning look.

"Oracle Shervia rarely opens her eyes. All of us know that she cannot see in the present, so she has no purpose in opening her eyes. They say that when she does look at you with her eyes opened, that means she is looking into your soul to see what you look like," Avine explained.

Kirav nodded as he sat upon Dios's shoulder.

"So, who is Headras?" Kirav asked as the two Titanians walked down the street.

"He is our blacksmith. He makes all of our weapons. Headras has a blacksmith shop run by him and several of his apprentices. After we found you in the forest, we weren't sure if you were a danger so Headras took possession of your weapons because he had a great interest in them. I'm assuming Oracle Shervia meant for you to get your weapons back," Dios replied.

The two Titanians came to a stop at a large open gate. They stepped through the gate to walk into an open air blacksmith shop. A young boy around fifteen ran up to them.

"Welcome back, Mrs. Avine. How may I help you?" he asked.

"We need to see Headras, Dolan," Avine replied.

"Right away. Please follow me!" Dolan, the young boy, stated as he guided the three around to the back.

A loud clanging noise ceased when the three entered the back part of the shop. A man even taller than Dios shifted to look at the visitors. The left side of his face looked at them, his large hammer suspended.

"If it isn't Avine, Dios, and Kirav. Thank you, Dolan. You may return to work," the man said, his low voice booming.

Dolan gave a brief bow before taking off to return to the front of the shop. Kirav observed the incredibly tall man. His short silver hair was unruly and managed to stick up quite far. His bright green eye gleamed with a fighting spirit. When he turned to face them with his full face, Kirav was surprised. The right side of his face was badly scarred by burns and lacked hair. Half of his ear was missing, and his right eye resembled Oracle Shervia's. He walked up to Dios and extended his hand toward Kirav.

"I am Headras, master blacksmith of the Titanians. I'm assuming you are here for your weapons," Headras introduced.

Kirav accepted the blacksmith's greeting.

"I'm Kirav. Oracle Shervia told us to come by," he replied.

Headras nodded before disappearing into the center building. He reemerged with Kirav's two large scimitars. The blacksmith activated the blades' ability to split apart. Headras controlled the swords with great precision and cut apart a nearby dummy with great ease. The swords returned to normal.

"These are your swords," Headras said as he handed them back to Kirav.

Kirav felt the familiar grip of his swords. However, the swords felt a bit different. Headras began to speak again.

"I sense something about your swords. They feel like they want to grow," Headras commented before he returned to working on the weapon he had been creating before the three had interrupted.

The three left the blacksmith shop. Kirav was troubled by what Headras said.

"The reason why Headras is so good with weapons is because he can talk to the spirits of weapons. He must have communicated with your weapons earlier," Avine explained.

Kirav nodded, still slightly puzzled by the different feel of his weapons. They looked the exact same. Dios noticed Kirav's worry.

"Perhaps you should go training by yourself and have some alone time. If you head down this road, you'll be at our training grounds. It includes the waterfall, forest, and lake," Dios suggested.

"Thanks, Dios," Kirav said before he jumped off of the Titanian's shoulder.

He waved at the two Titanians before taking off in the direction of the training grounds. After Kirav disappeared from sight, Avine grabbed the hand of her husband.

"I worry about him," Avine stated.

"Yeah," Dios replied.

/

Kirav unleashed his fury upon the large boulder before him. In an instant, his blades broke apart into the more whip-like form. Chains rattled as the blades danced around the boulder and destroyed it. The blades returned and snapped together again. Everytime Kirav unleashed the blades, they seemed to respond slower than normal.

Kirav sat down with his legs crossed and placed the two swords in front of him. Headras could talk to the spirits of weapons. The two swords were his weapons after all. How long had it been since he last meditated with his swords? Kirav closed his eyes, and the world around him faded away.

He opened his eyes to arrive at a lush bamboo forest. The red haired man stood up as the wind rustled the leaves of the forest. Footsteps drew his attention. Before him stood two lions, one male and one female. The female was pure white while the male lion was black with silver highlights.

"So you have returned," the dark lion rumbled out, his amber eyes peircing into Kirav's.

"It has been a while," the female lion added as the two stopped a foot away from Kirav.

"Are you the physical spirit form of my swords?" Kirav asked.

The lions nodded.

"We are the Lunar Crescent Blades," they both replied in unison.

"I am the sword Eclipse," the male lion introduced.

"And I am the sword Illuma," the female lion introduced.

They circled Kirav as they continued talking.

"We are glad that you are finally able to see us in this form. This means that you have surpassed us in terms of power," Eclipse stated.

"Yes, and that means it is time for us to become more powerful to match your strength," Illuma added.

The two stopped circling in front of Kirav again.

"However, your heart and soul have yet to surpass us. You are missing something, and it is preventing us from growing," Illuma explained.

"I'm missing something?" Kirav questioned.

"Yes, and you must find it by yourself. Remember what Orcale Shervia said was your hint," Eclipse replied before he turned around and ran off into the forest like a shadow.

"We are connected to you. What you feel is what we feel. You are uncertain in your heart, so we are uncertain in our transformation," the white lioness added before running off after Eclipse.

The lions were gone, and Kirav was left alone. The bamboo forest faded away and was replaced by the vision of the two swords. He had returned to the physical world with more questions than before. Kirav thought about Nina. How was she the key to his power?

Kirav sighed and realized the sun was setting. Time had passed by much quicker than he had realized. The warrior grabbed his two swords and headed back to the home of the Titanians.


	3. Silence

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.

* * *

_**The Legend of Zelda: Descending Darkness-Resolve**_

_**Chapter 3: Silence**_

_**written by SYChunsa**_

The next day Kirav was meditating with his swords again. Avine and Dios talked to each other and often visited Oracle Shervia in attempts to find ways to help Kirav. Kirav had been staying in a guest house graciously opened by the chief. Oracle Shervia became tired of Avine's visits and finally gave the two Titanians a suggestion.

"Perhaps you should fight with Kirav. The heat of battle feels different than attacking a rock," Shervia suggested before kicking the two out of her house.

Avine and Dios took the suggestion to heart and found Kirav at the training grounds. They watched as Kirav unleashed his blades upon another large boulder. It was destroyed within moments. Kirav turned toward the two Titanians.

"Hey, what brings you two here?" Kirav asked.

"Just checking on you. Want to spar?" Dios asked.

The foreigner thought for a couple of seconds before sighing.

"Sure," Kirav finally replied.

Dios took out his long curved dagger and stood poised to attack the smaller man. Kirav held his swords at the ready as well. The Titanian quickly swung down and initiated the fight. Kirav dodged and unleashed his snake-like sword upon Dios. Dios quickly dodged it as well before aiming a punch at the smaller fighter.

Kirav backflipped out of the way and swung his swords. Sparks flew as Dios blocked the swords with his larger dagger. The Titanian stomped his foot at where Kirav was. The red haired man jumped and kicked the Titanian's shin. Dios swore loudly before he aimed a punch at Kirav.

Kirav thrust his sword at the ground and changed his direction in midair to avoid the punch. He then swung his other sword at Dios. The Titanian quickly lashed out at the sword. A loud clang was heard as his dagger met the chain connecting the blades. Kirav withdrew both swords. A strange cracking sound drew his attention to the sword Dios had hit. Kirav did not have time to react as Dios slammed his dagger down at the spot Kirav was at.

The red haired man flipped away again before unleashing his two swords again. Kirav immediately noticed a difference in the sword Dios hit. The Eclipse veered off course by a bit. Dios managed to punch Kirav in his moment of distraction. The smaller man yelled in pain as he slid across the earth. Before Dios could make another move, Avine yelled at him to quit before running over to Kirav.

"Are you okay?" Avine asked as Kirav sat up.

"Yeah. I'm fine. That just caught me off guard. I'll be a bit sore though," Kirav replied.

Dios approached Kirav and helped the smaller man up.

"What happened? You got distracted," Dios asked.

"When you hit my sword, something happened to it," Kirav replied as he unleashed Eclipse into its broken blade form.

The red haired man quickly found the spot that Dios had hit. Much to his surprise, the chain binding two parts of the blade was cracked.

"You seem surprised," Avine commented.

"Yeah. With my strength, I'm surprised the chain didn't break," Dios added.

"The chain should never crack. It's made out of a holy material. As long as its user is alive, the chain will never break," Kirav explained.

The two Titanians looked at each other in worry.

"Sorry, Kirav. I didn't mean to crack it," Dios apologized.

"It's fine, but it's worrisome," the smaller man said.

/

Kirav did not see Eclipse and Illuma in his meditation plane. They did not appear. Worried, he visited Headras at the blacksmith shop. The tall Titanian inspected the swords.

"You're right. I can't hear them. They are still there, but they are silent. I wonder what's going on," Headras said as he handed back the swords to Kirav.

"Can you repair Eclipse?" Kirav asked.

"At this point, no. It seems like your swords don't want to be repaired," the blacksmith replied as he took a seat on a nearby bench.

Kirav was silent.

"Your swords are very strong willed. They will not be destroyed," Headras reassured.

The foreigner remained silent. The blacksmith sighed.

"I used to be a warrior back in the day before I got the scar on my face," Headras started.

Kirav looked at the blacksmith in surprise as he began to talk.

"A demon that was assaulting the village managed to get me with his acid. The scars did not disappear. I gave up being a warrior while I was recovering. While I was recovering, that was when I first heard the voice of my weapon. It suggested I become a blacksmith to make a weapon strong enough to defend the village," Headras said as he took a sip of water from a jug.

Kirav listened to Headras attentively.

"Your weapons are strong. However, they seemed a bit lost when I talked to them. Never before have I seen weapons that looked powerful and prideful like your swords. They are very loyal to you and are most likely waiting for you to awaken them," the Titanian explained as he resumed work on a spear.

Headras' thoughts reached Kirav. The red haired man absorbed every bit of information and was comforted by the thought his faithful weapons were waiting for him.

"Thanks, Headras," Kirav said before waving goodbye.

"No problem, Kirav," the blacksmith replied with a wave of his own.

/

"Oh, Headras told you about his scar?" Dios asked as he guzzled down some water.

"Yeah. He gave me some advice on my swords too," Kirav replied.

Avine and Dios looked at Kirav before realizing something.

"Come to think of it, you don't know much about the Titanians, do you?" Avine asked.

"Er. No, I never bothered to ask," Kirav said.

"Well, the least you could do is know about the race you are living amongst," the female Titanian pointed out.

"Ugh, not another history lesson," Dios said with a heavy sigh.

Avine grabbed Dios in a headlock before throwing him out of the house.

"Then don't listen!" Avine yelled before she took a seat again.

Kirav sweated nervously as a loud thud was heard.

"So, feel like listening right now?" Avine asked with an overly calm face.

"G-go ahead!" Kirav stuttered out.

"At least you listen, Kirav. Okay, for starters the Titanians are similar to Hylians except for our extraordinary height. We are usually twice the height of Hylians. We are also naturally more powerful," Avine explained.

Kirav nodded. He felt like he was in school.

"We are weapon masters. There is no weapon that we do not know how to use. Even our bare fists can serve as sufficient weapons. Our magic is combat oriented except for our size change magic. I used that to shrink down to your size so I could treat you," she continued.

The red haired man was distracted as Dios crawled into the house. As soon as he got back into the house, he quietly passed out on the floor. Avine coughed and ignored her husband.

"The Ferun Mountains are our home. We rarely go out of this land. The Ferun Mountains are also inhabited by large animals and demons. Recently, the demon population has swelled due to the dark activity in Hyrule. Unless the demons are eliminated, we must remain in our village," Avine explained.

"That is quite troublesome. Have you tried killing any of the demons?" Kirav asked.

"Yes, but they usually kill more of us than we do of them. They might grow powerful enough to attack the village," the Titanian replied.

Kirav retreated into silence.

"Unless we can defeat the demons, you won't be able to leave for Hyrule," Avine said.

At this point, Dios had regained consciousness.

"I don't know how much this will help, but we can train you in our style of fighting," Dios offered.

"Anything to become stronger," Kirav replied, clutching his fists.


	4. Encroaching Weakness

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.

* * *

_**The Legend of Zelda: Descending Darkness-Resolve**_

_**Chapter 4: Encroaching Weakness**_

_**written by SYChunsa**_

"Raah!" a deep voice grunted out.

The earth shook as Dios landed on the ground on his back with a thud. Dios propped himself up on his elbows and grinned.

"You can finally take me down in a bare handed match. Not bad for a dwarf," Dios complimented.

"Heh. Looks like my months of training have paid off," Kirav replied.

Kirav's build was much bulkier from his muscles. His face was more defined and mature. His red hair had grown longer, but it was still tied back like usual.

"Not just months. It's been a year and two months since you've arrived here," Dios added as Kirav helped up the man that was twice his height.

"Yeah, it's been a long time," Kirav replied as he took a towel that was offered to him.

The red haired warrior sank into thought. Over the course of time he had spent with the Titanians, Kirav's swords had been weakening. They were now littered with cracks. They had sped up in response time, but Kirav's new found strength strained his weapons. He rarely used his weapons now for fear of breaking them. Kirav was restless. He did not receive any news from Hyrule and worried about the situation. The Ferun Mountains were not that much better off. Demons had occasionally snuck into the village. Most were small fry, but they had been getting more restless and more powerful.

Dios slapped Kirav on the back to draw him out of his thoughts. Avine did not look much different and neither did Dios. Kirav had assumed it was a Titanian thing. While living amongst the Titanians, Kirav had to build more muscle to compensate for their height differences. Kirav assumed his physical change resulted from his rigorous training with people and weapons twice as large as he was.

"Let's head back to the village," Avine said.

The two males nodded. Kirav jumped onto the male Titanian's shoulder, and the three proceeded to enter the village. They exchanged greetings when greeted and stopped by at an open air restaurant. Kirav ate his pleasant meal of stew. The three relaxed for a while until a female Titanian approached them. Her dark blue hair was pulled back in a neat bun, and her gray eyes observed the three.

"I have a message from Oracle Shervia. She has summoned you to a meeting with the chief and council," she announced.

"Council?" Kirav asked.

"Yes. The Oracle has urgent news for the elders and requests your presence," the female Titanian replied.

Dios and Avine shrugged, knowing nothing about the meeting. Kirav had finished his meal and stood up.

"Oracle Shervia does not mind if Dios and Avine accompany you," she said as she began to walk back out onto the main street.

The three friends threw each other curious glances before following the female Titanian. They arrived at the castle-like home of the chief and were ushered inside into a large meeting room. The chief motioned at them to take the three empty seats. The three did so, and the chief began the meeting.

"Oracle Shervia has detected a sudden surge in dark energy around the forest. We fear that the enemy may attack our village soon," Bernvale stated.

"My dreams have been clouded with evil. I cannot see clearly due to the great amount of darkness surrounding this village. We must-" Shervia said but was cut off by screams from outside.

The Titanians ran to the windows. Kirav managed to squeeze through and was shocked as a large shadowy creature swooped up a Titanian. The red haired warrior's code of honor took over as he threw the windows open and unleashed the Lunar Crescent Blades upon the creature.

Kirav jumped out of the window and successfully dragged the black creature down to the earth. The Titanian that had been captured managed to make her escape as the demon thrashed about to regain its footing. With loud thuds, Avine and Dios landed next to Kirav. Dios unsheathed his dagger and ran up to the creature. The dark being had regained its balance and dodged the Titanian's blade. With a sharp yank, Kirav ripped apart the creatures leg that had been captured.

It shrieked and flapped about with its bat-like wings. Another crack reached his ears, and Kirav sheathed his two swords. Avine tossed a nearby spear to Kirav. The red haired man caught the spear and pinned the demon's wing down. It screeched as Dios stabbed its other wing. Avine drew her bow and arrow. With great expertee, she drew the string back and unleashed an arrow into the demon's eye. The demon finally collapsed onto the ground. Dios and Kirav slowly backed away as the demon let out raspy breaths. Its bright red eye glared at the two beings.

"Pitiful fools. Your end is near. The great master of the forest will destroy you and your village," it hissed out.

Dios pointed his dagger at the dying creature.

"Who is this master of the forest you speak of?" Dios asked.

The creature merely grinned like a mad human.

"You have no need to know as the result will be the same," the demon replied before closing its eyes.

With one last shuddering breath, the black creature stilled its ugly existence. Its form faded away into a plethora of black feathers. In an instant, the demon was gone as quick as it had come. The injured were quickly rushed to the sick bay while the other Titanians immediately started to repair the damage done by the creature.

/

Avine, Dios, and Kirav returned to the council. Chief Bernvale finished his discussion with the members by the time the three took their seats again.

"Thank you, Kirav for stopping that demon," Bernvale said with a little bow.

"You are welcome, Chief Bernvale, but when the creature was dying, it mentioned a great master of the forest. There is a greater power behind the demons," Kirav said.

"Yes. That is most concerning," Bernvale muttered.

Oracle Shervia cleared her throat to draw the council's attention.

"Now that we have been attacked, we must take action. It is clear from the demon that died that the mastermind will attack again in an instant," Shervia stated.

"Then our course of action is clear. We must strike before they do," a gruff looking man bellowed out.

"Yes. We must destroy their master before they destroy us," a young man added.

"So, how do you propose to do this?" Chief Bernvale asked.

They all sat in silence and pondered upon the idea. Kirav then spoke up.

"What if we sent a group into the forest to destroy the creature? The strongest of the village. The rest will remain here to protect the village just in case the demons move. We don't know what the enemy is like, so a specialty team with a healer and weapon users of various distances would be the best choice," Kirav proposed.

The Titanians murmured amongst each other.

"It is a good idea. Tell me, Human. Where did you get such an idea?" one of the young Titanian males asked.

"I was trained in the art of war. My education included battle tactics," Kirav quickly replied.

"Indeed. Very well. Let us decide who shall go into the heart of the enemy," Chief Bernvale said.

"I nominate Dios as our strongest warrior," one of the older Titanians said.

"And I accept," Dios replied.

"I nominate Avine as the healer. She has excelled in that field," another stated.

"I accept as well," Avine said.

Dios looked at Avine before grinning.

"I nominate Kirav, who was able to defeat me in a bare handed match," the spiky haired Titanian announced.

The council immediately broke out into boisterous discussion.

"I second the nomination!" Headras managed to exclaim over the noise.

The discussion got even louder until Chief Bernvale quieted the murmurs.

"Silence!" he exclaimed.

The room hushed immediately. The chief rubbed his temples in an attempt to relieve his new headache. He let out a deep sigh.

"I agree with Dios. While staying with us, Kirav has proved more than once that he is capable of great physical might," Bernvale stated.

"But Chief, how can we involve an outsider in our affairs?" an old Titanian questioned.

"He is not an outsider. He has lived with us long enough as a Titanian. He must return to Hyrule. Unless the demons are destroyed, he cannot leave. This is a matter that concerns him as well," the chief replied.

The Titanians sunk into silence, unable to protest against the chief.

"I nominate Yuzavah as our best long distance expert," Headras said.

"I accept," Yuzavah replied.

Kirav looked at Yuzavah and realized that she was the woman that had come and got them for the council meeting.

"And I nominate Dysten as our mage," Yuzavah said.

"And I accept," a young Titanian with dark brown hair replied.

"Then it is settled. When you are ready, please proceed into the forest with our blessings," Chief Bernvale said.

And with that, the council meeting was adjourned. The five warriors met at the edge of the forest. Yuzavah had several spears and daggers strapped onto her body while she carried a bow and a quiver. Dysten wore thick metal gauntlets and grieves with symbols embedded into them. They briefly exchanged greetings before setting off into the foreboding forest.

/

"The evil is getting stronger," Dysten commented as the group ran through the forest.

Of course, Kirav opted to ride on the shoulder of Dios. He wrinkled his face as the darkness invaded his senses.

"It's getting stronger alright. That means we're getting closer," Kirav said.

Dysten suddenly stopped and motioned for the group to stop. The entire forest fell into silence.

"There is a swarm of evil energy approaching," Dysten explained.

They unsheathed their weapons and poised themselves. Kirav felt a chill run up and down his spine as the temperature dropped. A dark object burst through the trees and attacked the group.

"Shit!" Dios exclaimed as barely blocked the gleaming claws of the creature.

When it turned around to stare at the group, it growled. The creature was like a werewolf. It let out a series of howls. Yuzavah quickly shot the creature's throat. It collapsed backward with a loud gurgle.

"We need to move! The demon was calling for help and gave away our location!" Yuzavah yelled.

Dysten immediately took off to lead the group through the forest. Loud footsteps echoed throughout the forest, and the warriors realized they were no longer alone. A large serpentine creature struck out at Avine, but Dios quickly beheaded it. More demons reached out from the shadows to kill the group. When they finally made it out of the forest, the warriors found themselves near a blackened river against the cliff side. A mist suddenly appeared, so thick that the group could not see even a foot in front of them.

"Dammit," Dios muttered as his body tensed up.

"Let's stay with our backs together," came Yuzavah's voice.

The four Titanians slowly shifted until they bumped into each other. They waited in the intense silence for what seemed like hours.

"Foolish humans," a voice hissed out.

Before they even registered the direction of the voice, Dios felt a weight lift from his shoulder.

"Agh! Damn!" Kirav's voice exclaimed.

"Kirav's been attacked!" Dios exclaimed.

The other Titanians shifted in a restless manner.

"We can't do anything because of this damn mist!" Dysten exclaimed.

Loud scuffling was heard but almost immediately ceased.

"Kirav!" Avine called out.

There was no response.


	5. Promise

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.

A/N: Sorry for the long delay! I've been busy with my personal life and such. I will resume work on this series! Twilight Ever After has been updated more frequently due to its greater popularity.

* * *

_**The Legend of Zelda: Descending Darkness-Resolve**_

_**Chapter 5: Promise**_

_**written by SYChunsa**_

"You suck."

Kirav let out a groan.

"Did you really get knocked out by a bird?"

"Did I?" Kirav mumbled.

He struggled to open his amber eyes and a screen of light blue hair crossed his vision briefly. Kirav awoke in the thick mist with a throbbing torso. The warrior remembered what had happened and quickly scrambled to sit up, hissing with pain. He guessed he had a broken rib from when the bird like creature had dropped him.

"Foolish mortal. Did you really think you could defeat the Master of the Forest with your foolhardy plan?" a deep voice rumbled out.

Kirav flicked his head to the side to see a large black dragon staring at him with its evil red eyes.

"If it weren't for your master's cheap tricks, our mission would have been completed already," Kirav grunted in reply.

The dragon let out a wicked laugh.

"Do you hear that, Master?" the serpent roared in amusement.

"Indeed. You amuse me mortal," a distorted voice replied.

"You sound uglier than what I imagined," the fearsome warrior mumbled back.

"Very funny. I imagine that you are a very busy man, and so am I. Enough of this banter. Let us proceed with your demise so that I may destroy the Titanians," the voice hissed.

The mist thinned out a little to reveal an inky black creature that was humanoid in shape. It stood up on two feet before Kirav and held its head high with pride.

"I am the master of this forest. In return for taking over this land for the darkness from Hyrule, I get to expand to all that I conquer. You are my target. I've been searching for you for a long time now, ever since you were spotted in this land," the being said.

"I hope you realize that I am still very capable of severely injuring or destroying you," Kirav droned out in response.

"Indeed, but will you want to?" the shadow hissed.

The creature backed away, the fog disappearing from its path. He reached a large tree with a figure bound to it. The shadow snapped his fingers to dispell the fog, and then, Kirav's breath hitched as a blue haired woman became visible when the fog cleared. Her elegant figure was marred by scratches, blood, and scars. He knew in his mind that it was an illusion since there was no possible way she could be there, but his heart roared in fury and pain at the image. Kirav's hand trembled with restraint.

He calmed himself. His swords were no longer usable. He was surrounded by the enemy. There was no way of escape. What could he do?

The inky black creature that was the master of the corrupted forest smiled in a wicked manner as he drew closer to the woman. Kirav nearly destroyed his teeth from biting down too hard when the creature touched the illusion's face.

"I've seen this woman in your mind. What is she to you?" the creature casually asked as he twirled around a strand of light blue hair.

Kirav felt like something was going to jump out of his chest and rip the sour creature apart.

"Why are you here in a land that is not yours?" its slick voice questioned.

Kirav froze. Why was he here?

The creature smiled as he noticed Kirav's hesitation.

"Why do you suffer so much for the sake of others?" the dark creature asked.

Why did he? Kirav held his head and shook it furiously. His thoughts whirled around with fury as he tried to tame the confusion within his mind. It was then that he recalled a fated encounter...

/

"_Woo-Rang_. Even though I may not remember all of our past memories together, I still care for you deeply. I feel as if it's a feeling that will never fade away," a blue haired woman said.

"_Chun-Ah_, I feel sad that you do not remember me, but I accept it. Even if you never remember, you are still the same person to me. I will protect you, even if you don't remember my vow," Kirav replied.

The two sat together on the grass near a beautiful waterfall.

"I'm glad I have you by my side. I miss my friends very much, but I'm not so lonely when I'm with you," Nina, the blue haired one, replied.

Nina hesitated a moment before she slipped her hand into Kirav's.

"Time has stopped for us, so how long do you plan on traveling with me?" she asked.

"...I can't tell you that. When you remember everything, you will answer your own question. But for now, don't think about the future. I'll be staying for a while," Kirav replied.

/

Kirav was now under the spell of the creature. He was trapped within his memories, forever searching for his answers.

"I think I've had enough fun. Time to end this," the shadow creature stated.

The dark being climbed onto the tree and spoke into the ear of the blue haired woman.

"Watch him die," he ordered.

The shadow summoned a skeleton from the ground and motioned it to behead Kirav. It nodded before gripping a sword that the evil being materialized for its servant. The skeleton raised its arm. In a flash, a fist had punched the skull's face in. Kirav gripped the head of the animated skeleton and crushed it.

"You were under my spell! How did you break free?" the shadow screeched.

"Ask her," Kirav replied, gesturing toward the figure bound to the tree.

The shadow noticed his illusion's lips curved upward. The being glared at Kirav with its glowing red eyes.

"Destroy him!" the being barked out.

At least ten skeletons popped out of the ground to assault Kirav, and the dark dragon unleashed a storm of acid upon the warrior. Kirav quickly hopped across the skulls of the undead army to avoid the acid while silently gritting his teeth as his rib throbbed. The dragon spat a stream of acid at Kirav again. The warrior made a move to dodge it, but the skeletons quickly moved in to latch onto his legs. Kirav shielded his face for impact, but he only felt a light rain upon his clothes. To his surprise, Eclipse had activated itself to shield Kirav from the acid. Eclipse fell onto the ground, sizzling as the acid attempted to eat it.

"What the hell? Why did you act on your own?" Kirav yelled.

Illuma then flew out of its scabbard and unleashed its whip form to destroy the skeletons. The dragon finally managed to cease Illuma's movements by spitting acid onto it. The sword fell next to Eclipse, its chains melting away into nothingness. Kirav let out a pained yell as his precious swords became useless, the blades now unconnected. The warrior curled his hands into fists and furiously assaulted the skeletons.

Kirav's ferocious assault proceeded faster than what the dark dragon could keep up with. The skeletons fell one by one until the dragon was the only minion left. Kirav panted as he glared into the red eyes of the beast. The dragon hissed and spat a stream of acid at Kirav. The warrior quickly rolled away but was caught in another shower of acid.

"Arrrgh!" Kirav roared as the acid burned his skin and clothes.

The red haired man ripped off his ruined shirt and hopped onto the dragon's back. The creature rampaged as it tried to get rid of Kirav, but Kirav stabbed the creature in the neck. The dragon realized that one of Illuma's blades was missing from the ground and felt the pain of its own acid entering its body. Kirav let go of the blade piece, his hand sizzling from the acid.

Kirav flipped off the dragon as it landed on the earth with a heavy thud and landed on his feet. The warrior ripped off part of his pants and bound his hand. He glared at the shadow.

"Now it is only you and me," Kirav stated as he slowly approached the shadow.

"Stop! I'll kill her!" the shadow ordered as it turned its arm into a sharp blade.

Kirav continued his deliberately slow steps.

"How do you know that killing this illusion won't affect her in real life?" the shadow hissed out.

This caused Kirav to stop his approach. The shadow creature smiled, knowing it now had the advantage once more. It stroked the illusion's face, causing Kirav's vision to turn red. The illusion's mouth moved.

"What was that? Speak louder," the creature hissed out sadistically.

"...how long will you stay with me?" she asked.

"Hm? What kind of a question is that?" the black shadow grunted out.

"The question I needed to hear!" Kirav shouted back as his bound hand reached out to grip the handle of Eclipse.

Before the shadow creature could react, the tip of Eclipse was embedded into its forehead. Kirav's amber eyes pierced into the fading red eyes of the creature. Eclipse was fully unleashed, its chain having been replaced with white energy.

"How?" the creature croaked out.

"You will never understand our relationship because you are a mere shadow. I have found the resolve I needed. The darkness should know that I will be there soon," Kirav replied before he yanked Eclipse back toward him.

The sword encircled the shadow and constricted it to the point of slicing it to pieces. The shadow faded away, and Kirav saw the illusion smile. She lifted her head, and their eyes made contact. Her form dissolved into cherry blossom petals, showering Kirav. At that moment, Kirav felt all his wounds hit at once and fell onto his knees. His vision blurred, then faded to black.

/

Kirav felt a gentle hand stroke his forehead. He slowly opened his eyes and stared into the smiling visage of the blue haired woman. Kirav realized that he had his head in her lap.

"Thank you for staying with me," Nina whispered tenderly.

"No...thank you for reminding me," Kirav replied.

The blue haired woman closed her eyes and softly stroked Kirav's dark red hair.

"Rest and recover quickly so that we may meet again soon," she said.

Kirav nodded before he closed his eyes.


	6. Departure

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.

* * *

_**The Legend of Zelda: Descending Darkness-Resolve**_

_**Chapter 6: Departure**_

_**written by SYChunsa**_

Amber eyes slowly opened, but they reflexively squinted at the bright sunlight. Kirav sat up and stretched his stiff muscles, letting out a groan. The sound of a bowl hitting the floor made the young man jump in surprise. He turned his attention to the surprised nurse in the doorway.

"Y-you're awake!" she exclaimed.

"I guess so," Kirav replied with a grin.

"Everyone! He's awake!" the nurse announced as she stuck her head out to the hallway.

The nurse then ran over to the windows and threw them open.

"He's awake!" she yelled.

Kirav could hear the chatter of the Titanians grow exponentially. The nurse quickly helped Kirav stand and walked him over to the window. Cheers filled his hearing when he came into view. Down below, Kirav saw Dios, Avine, and the other Titanians that he had fought beside in the forest.

"About time you woke up!" Dios exclaimed over the cheers.

Kirav sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

/

After a joyful feast attended by the entire population of Titanians, Kirav arrived at the blacksmith shop. He walked around to the back to see Headras forging a claymore. Headras stopped working when he heard Kirav's footsteps, and the Titanian smith turned around to greet the warrior.

"It's good to see you up. I know why you're here," Headras said before quickly walking into a shed.

He reemerged with two swords shaped like scimitars in very ornate cases. Kirav accepted them with a "thank you" befor unsheathing the two swords. The refined blades of Eclipse and Illuma shimmered in the sunlight, and the dull backs of the blades were ornately engraved. Eclipse had a gold handguard with an ebony handle while Illuma had a silver handguard with a white handle. Headras quickly set up a dummy for Kirav to test the two swords on.

Kirav did a succession of swipes, spins, and stabs before unlocking the serpentine form of his blades. The blades broke apart and snaked around the dummy before slicing it into many pieces. A bright blue energy akin to lightning now connected the blades in place of the chains. In addition, Kirav noticed the dummy begin to melt.

"I found dark dragon acid all over the blades when they were brought back. Your blades managed to absorb the acid, therefore giving them the ability to melt objects by contact," Headras explained.

Kirav stared at his reformed swords with awe and wonder as they snapped back together with great ease. They no longer felt heavy in his hands. The blades now went with his will effortlessly.

"The blades' spirits are much happier and stronger. You should talk with them yourself sometime," the Titanian commented.

"Yes. That sounds good to me. Thank you, Headras," Kirav said with a low bow.

Headras bowed back before patting Kirav on the back.

"Come on. It's about time you started heading back to your destined battlefield," the blacksmith said.

The warrior nodded and quickly slung his swords across his chest to rest them against his back. Headras guided Kirav through town before coming to a stop in front of the oracle's house. Avine and Dios greeted Kirav before accompanying the two in. Oracle Shervia's pure white hair shifted and the hair beads clinked together as she stood up from her couch to come to a stop at the basin of water in the center of the room.

"Kirav, divine instrument of the heavens, it is time for you to return to the land that needs you most," Shervia stated as she waved her hand over the basin, causing the water to glow.

"I understand, Oracle Shervia," Kirav replied.

"You have learned what you need to from this land. Listen to one last prophecy before your departure," Shervia said.

"I am ready, Oracle," Kirav responded.

"Very well. Place your hand in the basin of water," Shervia instructed while placing her hand in the basin as well.

Kirav quickly obeyed. Visions swirled into being on the surface of the water. The first scene that appeared was of a destroyed village. Avine could not help but gasp at the carnage displayed.

"The path of destruction will lead you back to the darkened land. Follow it, and perhaps you can save lives along this path," the oracle said.

The water rippled before revealing a dark shadow with a bright blue flame burning in its chest.

"There is an invaluable ally awaiting your encounter. They will greatly aid you in your cause. Look for the bright blue flame that still burns beyond death," Shervia explained.

The water ceased glowing, and Shervia removed her hand, as did Kirav.

"Thank you, Oracle Shervia," Kirav said with a bow.

"You are welcome. Now, leave to return to your destiny. May the heavens be with you," Oracle Shervia said as she returned the bow.

The two straightened their backs.

"Goodbye, Oracle," Kirav said as he headed out the door.

"Goodbye, Kirav," the oracle replied before turning around and returning to her couch.

Avine, Dios, and Kirav exited the home of the oracle and began to walk toward the meeting hall. The entire population of Titanians had gathered around the building, and they parted to allow the three to enter. Once inside the building, the Titanians crowded around the windows.

Inside the hall, Chief Bernvale stood at the head of the table. Once the three reached their respective seats, the older Titanian gestured for everyone to take a seat. The entire took a seat with the scraping of chairs against the floor.

"I sincerely thank you Kirav for defeating the dark leader of the demons. It is nothing much, but allow us to assist you in your quest back to Hyrule," Chief Bernvale said with a bow of his head.

The other Titanians seated at the table also bowed toward Kirav as the foreign warrior bowed back.

"It is the least I could do to repay your hospitality for the past year," Kirav replied.

Everyone raised their heads before Chief Bernvale began to speak again.

"We understand that you must return to Hyrule. The Spine of Gigas is still unstable, so Avine and Dios have volunteered to guide you out of the Ferun Mountains and into Valorias. However, you will be on your own in Calatia. Oracle Shervia has informed us that the darkness will come again, so we will need Avine and Dios here even though they wish to accompany you to Hyrule," Bernvale explained.

"I am grateful. You are all too generous," Kirav said, humbled by their kindness.

"Nonsense, Kirav! We are in your debt!" Dios exclaimed before giving Kirav a hearty slap on the back.

Kirav laughed, grateful for Dios' light hearted personality.

"Honorable Titanian, Kirav, please accept this new clothing and armor as a parting gift," an older Titanian with a long silver beard said.

The Titanians presented Kirav with lightweight gray pants and an orange top fashioned after his original top he wore a year ago (think Kung fu style top). A single breastplate fashioned out of what appeared to be black dragon scales was also presented with steel shin guards and arm guards. New boots and leather gloves accompanied the new gear. A red sash and dark brown cloak completed the outfit.

Kirav was astonished by the new equipment. He felt touched by their generosity and gave the Titanians another bow. The Titanians returned the bow before everyone sat up straight again.

"There are others that need your power, Kirav. There is not a minute to waste," Chief Bernvale urged.

Kirav nodded as Avine and Dios moved his new equipment to a backroom so that he could change. Kirav walked in while his Titanian friends walked out. The maroon haired warrior quietly stripped before pulling on his black sleeveless bodysuit. He quickly placed on his new clothes and armor. With a swish, he fastened his dark brown cloak, and Kirav exited the room.

/

Kirav gave the crowd of Titanians before him a grateful bow. They all returned the bow and yelled numerous farewells. Kirav waved at the race he had grown close to. He specifically waved at Headras, Yuzavah, and Disten. With one last look at the place that had been his home for the past year, Kirav jumped onto the shoulder of Dios. Dios and Avine then began to walk along the dirt path that would take them to the Miran River that led to Valorias.


	7. Valorias

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.

* * *

_**The Legend of Zelda: Descending Darkness-Resolve**_

_**Chapter 7: Valorias**_

_**written by SYChunsa**_

Days had passed since Kirav had begun his journey to Valorias. With the defeat of the dark entity that had been haunting the area previously, the journey was peaceful. Avine, Dios, and Kirav were resting in a small clearing in the middle of the forest. The road from the Titanian settlement had ceased its existence at the beginning of the forest.

A rustle caught the attention of the three travelers. They all immediately sprung to their feet, weapons at the ready. A glowing entity made its way into the clearing, and the travelers were struck with awe. Before them was a pure white bird akin to an eagle that was the same size as the Titanians.

"It can't be..." Avine breathlessly muttered.

The bird inclined its head to the surprised travelers.

_"I have finally found you, brave souls,"_ a deep voice said in the minds of the three.

Avine gave the bird a bow, as did the two men.

"We are honored that you have shown your presence!" Avine exclaimed.

Kirav kept his head bowed despite the fact that he was at a loss. However, he could sense an extraordinary power exuding from the white bird.

"_I am the guardian spirit of the forest, Silver Beak. I thank the small being for clearing the forest of darkness,"_ the bird said.

"There is no need to thank me, Great Spirit. I was merely doing what needed to be done," Kirav replied.

_"Allow me to aid you in your quest,"_ Silver Beak said.

Before any of the travelers could ask how, three large eagles the size of the Titanians flew into the clearing.

_"My children of the forest will take you to the edge that connects to the land of the round eared. They will also return you Titanians to your home when ready,"_ Silver Beak explained.

"We are grateful, Silver Beak," Avine replied with a gracious bow.

_"It is the least I could do for the ones that protected my forest,"_ the white eagle said in return.

Silver Beak gave a small bow before speaking to the minds of the travelers again.

_"May the wind bring you a swift victory,"_ the guardian spirit said before bursting into white flames.

The flaming creature shot into the skies before its form broke apart and scattered within the forest. After the spectacle, Kirav and his friends turned their attention toward the three eagles waiting patiently. The eagles clicked their beaks and ruffled their shimmering feathers.

"Please take us to Valorias," Avine whispered to the largest eagle.

The golden eagle that was the leader nodded its head before approaching Kirav and bowing. Kirav returned the bow, and the two straightened their backs. The small warrior mounted the eagle quickly. Avine repeated the bowing ritual with a royal blue eagle while Dios bonded with the gray eagle. The Titanians shrunk to the size of Kirav before getting on their eagles.

The leading eagle let out a screech before taking to the skies. The eagles of Avine and Dios followed close behind, and the whistling wind engulfed the travelers' senses. The clear blue sky gently accompanied the airborne group, ushering Kirav to his next destination.

/

After a week of airborne travel, the forest began to thin out. Within a matter of minutes, the eagles landed at the edge of the forest, near the river. Kirav jumped off his golden eagle and stretched his body gladly. However, the atmosphere quickly turned glum as he turned to look at Avine and Dios. The Titanians could not hide their sadness as they realized that they would be parting with the maroon haired warrior.

Kirav felt a little sad as well. He would be leaving the lives of the Titanians that had grown to be his close friends. Dios managed to crack a smile as he gave Kirav the usual pat on the back.

"Looks like this is the end of the road for us, buddy," Dios said.

"Yeah..." Kirav quietly muttered.

"Don't be sad, Kirav. We knew you couldn't stay forever. There are others that need you, just like how we needed you when you showed up in the forest," Avine said, giving Kirav a comforting smile.

"I know. It's just difficult parting ways with the two of you who have taken care of me for the past year," the maroon haired warrior replied.

"We're touched Kirav, but there is someone awaiting your embrace. You don't belong here," the female Titanian stated.

All of a sudden, Avine embraced Kirav. Despite his initial shock, Kirav returned the hug. The Titanian released Kirav and stepped back while Dios held out a closed fist to his fellow warrior. Kirav bumped his knuckles against the knuckles of Dios, finally smiling.

"Take care, Kirav. May the heavens be with you," Avine said before mounting the royal blue eagle.

"Show all the strength of the Titanians," Dios said before following Avine's actions.

The Titanians waved goodbye to Kirav before the eagles took to the skies. Without a second look, Kirav turned around and walked out of the forest into Valorias. Kirav followed the path of the river, certain that he would find a village near the water source. Even for a warrior like himself, Kirav could sense that the night would be very dangerous. Around twilight, the maroon haired man spotted a village surrounded by a large wooden wall. Kirav stopped at the gate as several archers took aim at the man.

"Who are you, and what is your purpose of coming to this village?" a guard yelled from the top of the gate.

"I am Kirav, the traveling warrior. I seek shelter from the night!" Kirav yelled in return.

"What is your proof?" the guard yelled back.

"How am I supposed to prove that?" the maroon haired warrior exclaimed.

The two argued back and forth until the sun sank into the earth. Kirav ceased his yelling as a chill ran down his spine. Something evil was quickly approaching.

Kirav unsheathed his two swords and turned to put his back against the gate. The night was deathly silent as the guards on top of the wall also realized that evil was descending upon them. In an instant, a horrifying screech accompanied a massive black dog-like creature that appeared out of nowhere and jumped at Kirav.

"Shit!" Kirav swore as he parried the beast's claws with Eclipse and released Illuma's blade.

The area around Kirav became lighted with the energy suspending the blade pieces, and Kirav was able to cut the creature before it retreated to the shadows.

"Open the gate! He's a dead man if more come!" the guard roared.

The gate let out a heavy groan as it lifted. The creature pounced on Kirav behind, but he unleashed Eclipse in time to strangle the creature by the neck and toss it far away from the gate. The warrior slid into the gate, and the gate closed with a thud. Scratches and thumps signified the futile efforts of more creatures before the night grew silent once more. Kirav returned Eclipse and Illuma to their sheathes as the guard he had been arguing with approached him.

"My apologies. You were exposed to grave danger due to my overcautious actions. Are you alright?" the guard asked.

Kirav nodded.

"Yeah, I just wasn't expecting to be attacked by such a dangerous creature," the warrior replied.

"Once again, I am sincerely sorry. The name is Jaemir," the guard introduced.

Jaemir shook Kirav's hand before gesturing at the warrior to follow him.

"We are wary of strangers and the night. Ever since a dark cloud descended over Hyrule over a year ago, evil creatures have begun to overrun Valorias," Jaemir explained.

"You know of Hyrule?" Kirav asked.

"Aye. The Kings of Hyrule and Valorias were in the midst of opening a trade agreement when the darkness struck. We know that the land of Hyrule is mainly populated by the pointy eared beings known as Hylians. Hyrule has been known to host strong magic users. Valorias's population is rarely gifted with magic," the guard replied.

When Kirav turned his head to take a closer look at Jaemir, the maroon haired warrior saw that the guard had rounded ears like a normal human. Jaemir had a messy mop of black hair while sporting a goatee, and the guard looked to be in his thirties. However, unlike many male Hylians, Jaemir was largely built and well muscled. According to their physiological differences, Kirav concluded that the humans in Valorias relied more on pure physical strength to make up for their lack of magic.

"Have you heard any news of Hyrule recently?" Kirav questioned.

Jaemir scratched his chin in thought before recalling a brief snippet of information.

"Ah! About three months ago, the activity of the darkness suddenly experienced a large drop before increasing many fold. There is a rumor of a traveling warrior much like yourself that had entered Hyrule around that time. This warrior rescues villages from the clutches of evil and has slowly begun to wage war against the dark forces. With the appearance of this warrior, the activity of evil creatures has increased out of what appears to be desperation. It seems that they are frantically trying to capture this warrior. However, the warrior is so elusive that there are many that believe it is a story conjured up to keep the hope in Hyrule alive," Jaemir said.

"An elusive warrior that frees villages..." Kirav muttered out.

"Why are you so curious about Hyrule? No one dares to approach the border. Hyrule is like a graveyard and spells sure death," the guard inquired.

"That is my ultimate destination," the maroon haired warrior replied.

"What? Are you touched in the head, young man? Did you not hear what I just said?" Jaemir yelled.

"I did hear, but I took an oath to the Princess of Hyrule," Kirav calmly replied.

"The princess? She's been missing ever since the King and her guard have gone into hiding," the guard stated.

"I am one of the four that took an oath to the Princess of Hyrule. We swore to restore the kingdom of Hyrule. There are others like me journeying to return to Hyrule for the day of reckoning. I am sure that this elusive warrior in Hyrule is one of us four, possibly even the princess herself," the foreigner explained.

"Boy, do you know how ridiculous you sound?" Jaemir grunted out.

"Whether or not you believe is entirely your choice," Kirav replied.

The two stopped walking to enter a staring contest with each other. Jaemir's dark green eyes looked into the amber eyes of Kirav. The guard saw that there was no doubt in the traveler's eyes, leaving him in disbelief.

"To think that you aren't lying," Jaemir muttered out.

The two resumed walking for a couple of minutes before the guard came to a stop in front of an inn.

"To make up for our unfortunate initial meeting, I'll pay for your rooming for however long you need to stay," Jaemir said.

"No, you don't have to. It's fine," Kirav said while shaking his head.

"Take the offer, Boy. I'm not giving you a choice," the guard gruffly ordered.

Kirav let out a defeated sigh before deciding to ask another question.

"Those creatures of the dark. Do they usually give up once the gate is closed?" the warrior asked.

"Yes. This is the northernmost village Vestil. Amazingly, we are the only ones in the area that have not suffered from a vicious assault. There are some villages that have been annihilated. The creatures are wary of the mountains and have grown weak as of late. Their behavior is uncoordinated. Perhaps their leader was injured or killed, but we are still too weak to exterminate them," Jaemir explained.

"I traveled here with the aid of the Titanians from their home high up in the mountains. While there, I might have killed this leader you are speaking of. I could not leave the forest without killing him, so I got rid of him," Kirav stated.

"Well, you have our thanks," Jaemir said with a laugh as he opened the door to the inn.

Once the two were inside, Jaemir was greeted loudly. After a quick conversation with the plump woman that owned the inn, the guard turned back to Kirav.

"You must be tired, so grab a bite to eat and go rest. I'm friends with the inn owner, so don't worry about anything," Jaemir explained.

"Thanks, Jaemir. Goodbye," Kirav said with a wave.

"Goodnight, Kirav!" Jaemir replied heartily.

"What a fine looking young man!"

The guard turned to look at the inn owner.

"Ah, if I only I could return to the days that I looked like that," Jaemir jokingly mused.

"Let's not. You are more handsome now with that hair of yours to cover your face," she retorted.

Jaemir sipped on the drink that had been set in front of him before his face turned solemn.

"That young lad journeys to Hyrule," the guard explained.

"W-what?" the inn keeper gasped out.

"It's true. His eyes weren't lying when he told me. He also displayed extraordinary skill when he fought off those creatures. It's hard to believe that there are four others like him that will wage war against the darkness in Hyrule," Jaemir muttered.

The inn keeper was left without words. Jaemir did not lie.

"Our lands may have hope yet. According to Kirav, there is a high possibility that the Princess of Hyrule is still alive," he said.

"You don't mean THE Princess of Hyrule? The one rumored to have divine beauty and the magic of the goddesses?" the inn keeper asked.

"The very same. Perhaps our beloved prince and princess should meet her. It would be a historical event," Jaemir mused.

"Indeed. However, I think that Hyrule needs allies. Do you perhaps think that His Majesty would consider sending soldiers to Hyrule if he met Kirav?" she asked.

"I believe so. The King has been debating with his council on whether or not to aid Hyrule. I know for sure that the Queen is throwing a fit trying to aid Hyrule. Perhaps a symbol of hope is what Valorias needs to see," the guard replied.

"Maybe Kirav's next move should be to head for the capital rather than head straight to Hyrule," the plump woman suggested.

"Doesn't sound too bad, Bethanelle," Jaemir agreed.


	8. Odella

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.

* * *

_**The Legend of Zelda: Descending Darkness-Resolve**_

_**Chapter 8: Odella**_

_**written by SYChunsa**_

Kirav awoke the next morning feeling completely refreshed. He quickly got dressed before heading downstairs for breakfast. Bethanelle, the innkeeper, greeted him cheerfully before setting a steaming bowl of stew in front of the warrior.

"Did you sleep well?" the plump woman asked.

"Yes. I haven't had a good rest like that in a long time," Kirav replied with a smile.

"So, where are you headed today?" Bethanelle inquired.

"Actually, I was thinking about going monster hunting to get rid of the dark creatures left in the area," the warrior said.

"Hold it, sonny. Monster hunting?" Bethanelle yelled in surprise.

"It's the least I could do for the lodging. In addition, it's my job. There is someone that would beat me to death if I ignored a village in need," Kirav replied, shivering as he pictured the murderous face of a blue haired woman.

Bethanelle smiled at Kirav's humble nature. Jaemir then walked in and took a seat next to Kirav.

"How are you feeling, young lad?" Jaemir asked jovially.

"Well rested. Thanks," Kirav said before returning to his stew.

"So, young man. What's your name?" Bethanelle asked.

"Oh, forgive my lack of manners. My name is Kirav. May I ask what is your name?" the warrior replied.

"The name is Bethanelle. I'm a good friend of Jaemir's. He told me all that you have told him...including the fact that you travel to Hyrule," the inn keeper said, whispering the last part.

"And it is the truth," Kirav stated.

"Well, my boy. Bethanelle and I talked last night, and both of us recommend that you head for the capital of Valorias. There, you will be able to obtain a horse and possibly a whole country for an ally. It's going to be a dangerous war you're waging. The King and Queen both support aiding Hyrule, but the council is putting up a good fight. Perhaps if they had an opportunity to talk to you, the council would change their mind. You have formidable eyes that just might convince them," Jaemir explained.

"The capital, huh?" Kirav muttered.

Jaemir's reasoning was quite sound, and Kirav did not know what awaited him in Hyrule.

"Sounds like a good idea. There is no point in rushing to Hyrule without information and supplies," the maroon haired warrior said.

Kirav thanked Bethanelle for the stew before turning to Jaemir.

"Care to go on a monster hunt with me?" Kirav asked with a smirk on his face.

/

"From what I have heard, it seems that the creatures are attracted to sources of light during the night hours. That would explain why they prowl around the village. This will work to our advantage. When the sun sets, we need to lure them to one spot by using light. From there, we can use bombs and cannons to take them out. The ones that escape the blast are free game for any soldiers that have enough courage to join us. As a precaution, we should have spotlights set up along the walls of the village. It may draw the creatures to us, but it will speed up the hunt," Kirav explained as he dug a hole with Jaemir in the field in front of the village.

"You seem to have a lot of experience with this kind of stuff," Jaemir commented as the two stopped digging the hole.

"It's common knowledge for warriors where I am from. Monsters are quite common," the maroon haired man replied as he watched several men lower explosives into the hole.

"Is there anyone waiting for you back home?" the middle aged man asked as he continued to supervise the traps being set.

Kirav looked up to the sky.

"Yes, a very important person," the younger man quietly replied.

Sensing Kirav's loneliness, Jaemir decided to drop the subject. The men finished setting the traps in silence. Jaemir and Kirav walked back to the village only to be stopped by an arrow that landed a mere inch from their feet. Jaemir smirked as he shook his head.

"Odella, welcome back," Jaemir called out.

A woman flipped off a nearby tree banch before gracefully landing on her feet in front of the two men. She flipped her long brown hair over her shoulder before crossing her arms. The young woman in her late teens or early twenties gave Jaemir a scathing glare.

"Dad, what's this about a monster hunt?" Odella asked in an accusing manner.

"Are you mad that I'm doing it or mad that you didn't know about it?" Jaemir asked.

"Both! You know I've been asking for this to happen for a while now. I'm perfectly capable of defending the village and joining in the hunt. Why did you decide to do this now?" Odella berated.

"If you really must know, it's because of this man," the older man replied before pointing at Kirav.

"Err...hello," the young man nervously replied with a small bow of the head.

"Are you being sexist!" Odella yelled.

"What? No, Odella! This man just happens to be-," Jaemir began to respond.

"The man that travels to Hyrule to fight the darkness," Kirav finished.

The middle aged man and his daughter gave Kirav looks of surprise. Odella was left in stunned silence.

"Dad, is he telling the truth?" the young woman asked.

"Yes, he is Odella. Not everyone in the village knows. It would not be good if the darkness got a hold of this news," Jaemir calmly replied.

"I'm sorry. Let me properly introduce myself. I am Kirav, the traveling warrior. I was the one that convinced your father to commence a monster hunt. Jaemir never mentioned he had a daughter. Please excuse my lack of manners," Kirav said with a bow.

"No, no. I'm sorry. I've been really tense lately with all the monsters about. I've been trying to protect the village, but I just came back from catching game. Dad here is getting a little too old for this fighting business," Odella apologized with a bow in return.

After the two straightened their backs, Odella extended her hand.

"My name is Odella, the huntress of the village. I'm Jaemir's daughter," the young woman introduced.

"A pleasure, Miss Odella," Kirav said as he accepted the handshake.

/

With a final hiss, the black creature fell to the ground.

"That one was mine, making my final count ten!" Jaemir exclaimed.

"Sorry to disappoint, Dad, but I got thirteen," Odella said as she put away her bow.

"Kirav? How about you?" the older man asked.

When no response was heard, the two looked around to find Kirav facing one of the black creatures. The creature was pinned to a tree by Kirav's blades and was barely breathing. Everyone stood in silence as Kirav interrogated the monster.

"Your master, Apocalypto. What is it that she seeks?" Kirav asked.

"L...light...the light can't hide forever...Master knows that the light is still alive...our path of destruction will draw it out of hiding...and the world will end..." it hissed out before fading into ash.

"Dammit!" Kirav roared as smacked his blades into the ground.

"Kirav? What did the creature mean?" Jaemir asked.

"I knew it. They know that the Princess of Hyrule is alive. They must have sensed her spirit of light and are trying to draw her out of hiding by devastating villages," Kirav explained as he sheathed his swords.

The warrior turned to head back into the village.

"Jaemir, I must depart in the morning. Every minute I waste is another minute that the darkness attacks another village," the red haired warrior stated.

"I understand Kirav. Rest tonight. I will have supplies ready for you in the morning," Jaemir replied.

"Thank you, Jaemir," Kirav said with a bow.

/

Odella gazed at the stars outside of the window. Jaemir joined his daughter at the living room table. The father noticed the deep look in his daughter's eyes, and he recognized that said look.

"Odella, would you like to leave the village?" Jaemir asked.

The young woman turned to look at her father.

"How did you know?" Odella asked.

"I recognize that look. I had it too before I met your mother," her father replied.

The two sat in silence before Jaemir talked again.  
"The village will be fine without you. Go with Kirav and experience the world. He will need a guide to get to the capital after all...and there is something your mother left you there," Jaemir said as he set a golden key with an engraving of an eagle upon the table.

Odella gingerly took the key in her hands and traced the intricate designs as she listened to her father continue talking.

"In the Royal Bank at the capital, there will be a chest that matches this key. Inside will be your mother's gift to you. She sensed that you would leave the village one day, so she left it at the bank. It will be of great aid to you in your adventure," Jaemir explained.

Odella quickly got up and gave her father a loving embrace.

"Thanks, Dad," the young woman said as she let out a tear.

"You're welcome, Odella," the man replied as he shed a few tears himself.


	9. The Shadow of Death

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.

* * *

_**The Legend of Zelda: Descending Darkness-Resolve**_

_**Chapter 9: The Shadow of Death**_

_**written by SYChunsa**_

Kirav gripped Jaemir's hand firmly as they exchanged their final goodbye. The older man looked straight into Kirav's eyes.

"Take good care of my daughter," Jaemir said.

"I swear upon my life that she will be safe," Kirav replied as the two let go of each other's hands.

"Goodbye, Father," Odella said, her voice wavering as she gave Jaemir a loving hug.

"Good luck, Odella. Write me when you get to the capital," he whispered.

The two parted before Odella and Kirav mounted the horses generously gifted by the village in return for Kirav's help in getting rid of the monsters. The horses were equipped with the rations for the two travelers, and they snorted, ready to leave.

"Thank you," Kirav said as he bowed to the villagers.

"You're welcome, sonny! Now go show those cowards in the capital what it means to be a warrior!" Bethanelle yelled enthusiastically.

Kirav smiled as he waved goodbye. The red haired man turned his steed toward the exit before setting off with a gallop, Odella following close behind. The village shrunk in the distance as the sun rose. Odella pulled up next to Kirav before speaking.

"We're heading to the village south of here called Effantule, but I've heard from various people while out on a hunt that Effantule is incredibly dangerous. We sent a letter to the village chief, but we never got a response. I have a bad feeling about this," Odella yelled over to Kirav.

"Understood. How long will it take?" Kirav asked.

"We should be able to reach Effantule in a few hours. The next village from Effantule is another two hours," the woman replied.

They continued to gallop across the plains to their next destination in silence.

/

Kirav felt a shiver go down his spine as they began to approach Effantule. Suddenly, the stench of rotting flesh assaulted his senses and he started coughing. He slowed down the black steed he had named Raven, and Odella slowed her own horse down as well. Kirav drew Eclipse while Odella drew her bow, and the two slowly approached the village surrounded by an ominous air.

"Be careful. When you blink, you might become surrounded by the darkness," Kirav said as he dismounted Raven to spare his horse from danger.

The young woman dismounted her chocolate brown horse as she strung an arrow. The two approached the gates of the village as Kirav took a slow breath to calm his beating heart, recalling the vision Oracle Shervia had shown him. Kirav drew Illuma and cautiously entered the deserted village. Odella immediately felt sick.

Bodies laid strewn across the ground and rooftops, dismembered and torn to shreds. Blood dyed half of the village red, and Odella could not help but lose her stomach and start crying. Kirav stayed facing ahead to give the young woman a moment to recollect herself.

"Are you okay, Odella? You can go wait with the horses if you want," Kirav offered as he surveyed the damaged village.

"I-I'm fine. Don't underestimate me just because I'm a woman," Odella grunted out as she nervously stroked her strung arrow.

Kirav stiffened before swinging around to face Odella. The next second, Eclipse was behind her head stabbing a screeching creature. Odella jumped as she quickly let an arrow loose at the creature. Her eyes widened with nervousness as her breathing grew heavy.

"Calm your heart. The creature alerted the others in the area," Kirav said before retracting Eclipse from its whip form.

Odella reflexively shifted toward Kirav as she cursed her shaking shooter hand. A wolf like creature dashed out of the shadows, and the young woman quickly shot it down. Kirav unleashed Illuma and Eclipse before slicing the shadowy devils into nothingness. A scream reached Kirav's ear, and he increased the speed of his blades.

"Odella, let's go! There's a survivor!" Kirav yelled.

Odella felt blood rush through her veins as she heard the evidence of hope left in the village. The brown haired woman drew three arrows before dashing behind Kirav as he cleared a path to the sound of the voice. Odella picked off the creatures in the sky as Kirav obliterated the wall of a building to find a young boy around the age of twelve quivering as he stood in front of a younger girl around the age of five. The creature leaped across the room just as Kirav raised his blade.

"Raahhhh!" Kirav yelled as he cut the creature in half.

Another creature spawned from its body and made its way out of Eclipse's grasp. Without thinking, Odella unleashed an arrow, nailing the creature clean in the head. This gave Kirav enough time to yank the creature away from the kids with Illuma. Odella sighed in relief as the kids were left untouched. The little girl began to wail as the young boy turned around to check on her.

"Odella, take the kids and wait near the horses. I'm going to purge the village," Kirav said, his expression unreadable.

Frightened by Kirav's unusually cold demeanor, Odella chose to not argue against him this time. The woman kneeled down to the kids as Kirav ran outside and drew the attention of the monsters away.

"Come on kids. This big sister will keep you safe," Odella said as she opened her arms to them.

The two began two cry as they ran into her embrace. Odella picked the two of them up before running a straight path out of the village cleared by Kirav. The brown haired woman kept running until she was a good distance away from the village where the horses waited. Odella finally put the children down before kneeling on the ground and drawing her weapon just in case. The little girl continued to cry, forcing Odella to comfort her.

"Shhhhh. Everything will be okay. This big sister will protect you now," Odella whispered as she engulfed the young girl in a loving embrace.

"B-big sis, will big bro be okay?" the young boy asked.

"He'll be fine. He's very strong," Odella replied, giving the boy a reassuring smile.

/

Kirav stood in a lake of black blood and melting bodies, his expression unreadable as he stood face to face with the alpha creature.

_"Human, you dare destroy us!"_ it screeched.

The warrior did not speak but only snapped his blades to get rid of the sizzling blood.

_"Oh? Does seeing your fellow humans like this bother you? Humans are meant to die like this. Food for us,"_ the creature mocked.

"Raaaaahhhhhhh!" Kirav roared as he ensnared the creature in the grasp of Illuma and Eclipse.

His two swords roared in rage as well before consuming the shadow of evil.

/

Odella looked at the village as a funnel of wind materialized in the middle of the village. In an instant, the ominous air surrounding the village disappeared. The young woman knew immediately that Kirav had defeated the darkness in the village. Odella was about to tell the young boy that Kirav had defeated the creature, but she saw that the children had fallen asleep in her arms and lap. Kirav did not return for another two hours, but when he did, his eyes were filled with sorrow and his clothes covered in blood.

"Have the children been sleeping?" Kirav asked quietly.

"Yes. It's for the best after what they've been through," Odella replied as she stroked the hair of the young girl and let a few tears slip.

Kirav covered his face with his hand as he let out a heavy sigh.

"I found their parents outside of the house that we found them in. It seems as if that they were protecting their kids before they were killed," the man stated.

Odella then realized what Kirav had been doing alone for two hours.

"Oh...Kirav. Why did you do it alone?" Odella asked as she began to cry.

"Death is a heavy burden to bear. I don't want the kids to see that ever again," the red haired warrior quietly replied as he collapsed onto the ground to rest for a few minutes.

As if the heavens knew what had transpired in that village, rain began to fall. Kirav simply laid on the grass and let the rain wash away the stains of a heavy day. Odella protected herself and the kids with her cloak. Raven sensed his master's distress and chose to kneel next to him.

The rain passed to move over the village and wash away the remaining traces of darkness and death. The children stirred and awoke to look into the kind eyes of Odella. The young boy noticed Kirav laying down with his eyes to the sky. Kirav turned to look at the young boy with a kind smile.

"It's good to see you awake," the red haired warrior said.

The young boy smiled as he nodded.

"I'm on a very important mission with this Big Sis, and we need to find a place to rest. Do you think you kids can move?" Kirav asked as he sat up.

"Yeah. Don't worry about my little sis. I'll just carry her," the young boy replied.

"It's fine. I've got her," Odella interrupted as she hugged the young girl to herself.

"Do you have anyone that can take care of you in the next village over?" Kirav asked as he stood and dusted himself off.

"Our aunt. She lives in Grandale," the boy replied.

Odella nodded at Kirav, signifying that the next village she had been talking about was Grandale.

"We'll take you to your aunt then," Kirav stated.

"Before we leave, can we stop by the house to get our stuff?" the little boy asked.

Kirav was surprised by the boy's solid composure before recovering and nodded.

"Is it still...scary in there?" the boy asked.

"No, it isn't. I took away all the bad things in the village," Kirav replied.

The boy let out a sigh of relief. Kirav extended a hand to the young boy. Wordlessly, the boy accepted the gesture of comfort. Kirav helped him up onto Raven while Odella mounted her horse with the little girl. They entered the deserted village that was now free of blood and bodies. It simply looked deserted and save for the pinkish tint that remained on the buildings, it was free of the evidence of a massacre.

When the group reached the house of the children, Kirav let the young boy quietly collect his things and his sister's things from a chest in the corner. Without a word, the group left the house and continued along the main road through the village before coming across a tree surrounded by make shift grave markers. Kirav stood beside the grave marker closest to the tree.

"I laid your parents to rest here. Please, tell me their names so that I may properly honor them," the red haired warrior requested.

The young boy choked back a sob as he attempted to answer Kirav.

"G-Galveor and Maria-n-nelle Amrii," he stuttered out.

Kirav used a small dagger to carve the names into the wood before sticking the grave marker back into the earth. He bowed in front of the make-shift grave he had built to pay his respects before he stood aside to let the children pay their respects. The young girl was balling, crying out "mommy" while the young boy sobbed. Kirav embraced the siblings, letting the children grieve. When their sobs quieted, Kirav spoke to the young boy.

"Son of the brave Galveor and Marianelle, what is your name?" Kirav asked, his hand on the boy's shoulder and his amber eyes looking straight into the green eyes of the boy.

The boy wiped his tears before stiffening his face.

"I-I'm Zefale, and that's my sister Angeline," he replied.

"You are a strong boy, Zefale. Are you ready to leave?" Kirav asked.

Zefale nodded, his heart warming at the praise.

/

Kirav sheathed his blades after giving them a good cleaning, and Zefale sat beside him, looking on.

"Can you teach me to fight?" Zefale asked the warrior.

Kirav closed his eyes and let his hands hover over his blades.

"What is your reason?" the red haired man asked.

"Does the reason matter?" the young boy asked.

Kirav let out a deep sigh.

"Your response is why there are frighteningly powerful warriors of darkness. Answer me truthfully," the man stated.

Zefale clenched his fists as he replied.

"To protect my sister," the little boy replied.

Kirav smiled when he heard Zefale's answer.

"When my master accepted me, I also said I would protect someone," the warrior stated, his voice filled with nostalgia.

"Who?" Zefale could not help but ask.

"A woman. She is the source of my resolve to keep fighting. You will understand one day," Kirav replied.

Kirav withdrew his hands to a meditative position as he kept his eyes closed.

"Every weapon has its own personality and soul. The blade to my right is Eclipse. The one to my left is Illuma. Despite being near identical, these blades have their own tricks and flow that make them specific to me. You must understand the weapon before using it. As you train yourself to understand weapons, you will be able to defeat your enemy before they even make their first move. This is the main principle behind weapon masters like me. I may be able to understand weapons, but I have my two most trustworthy weapons Eclipse and Illuma," the warrior explained as he gestured for Zefale to close his eyes and meditate.

Zefale did as he was told and continued to listen to Kirav's reassuring voice.

"Having physical might is great, but there are many other paths to strength. I understand opponents and weapons first before making any moves. As long as you can go with the flow of the enemy, you cannot be stopped..."

For the next few minutes, Kirav continued his lessons and taught Zefale some basic forms and exercises to practice daily. Zefale quickly learned to adapt for his small stature, and he eagerly absorbed all the information his mentor told him. Odella cracked a smile as she held Angeline in her arms fast asleep. After a good solid hour of instruction, Kirav concluded his brief lesson and turned toward the sleepy Odella.

"Let's go to the next village as soon as possible. The children must not grow attached to us," Kirav whispered.

Odella rubbed her drooping eyes and nodded.

/

The traveling company arrived in Grandale. It was like a small city and located near the river. When the aunt of Zefale and Angeline came out of her house, Kirav took her aside while Odella led the kids inside. She broke down in tears as Kirav recounted the events, leaving out as much detail as possible. The aunt collapsed onto the ground wailing as Kirav deeply bowed, apologizing. He then informed her of the makeshift grave he had created, and the middle aged woman thanked him through her tears.

"Thank you for saving them. I'll take care of them from now on. Thank you," the woman said, bowing at Kirav.

The woman opened the door to enter the house, Kirav trailing behind her. Odella spoke to the woman quietly before giving her a big hug. The woman could not help but cry quietly. Odella let go and took Kirav away from the house by the wrist. Kirav let Odella guide him to the center of the city.

"It is tradition in Valorias for the family of the dearly departed to grieve by covering their windows, hanging lanterns with fireflies, and dressing in black. When there is a massive loss of lives, the capital must be informed so that the entire country knows and grieves with the relatives of those lost. We are going to the mayor," Odella explained, her voice oddly emotionless.

Kirav only silently nodded as they came to a stop in front of a large white stone building. Odella let go of Kirav and showed the guards something. They immediately stepped aside and gave a deep bow to Odella. The young woman showed Kirav a crest and explained as they walked into the building.

"The kids gave me this crest. This is the crest of Effantule. Normally, crests are kept in the mayor's house, but the village gave the crest to Zefale, hoping the children would survive and inform Valorias of what happened," Odella explained in her cold voice.

The guard that had been guiding them took his leave with a bow. The two stood before a double door. The guards on both sides opened the doors, and Odella walked in first. Kirav followed her until they came to a stop in front of a rather elderly man sitting at a round table with people a variety of ages. The elder looked up to see Odella holding the crest out before her.

"Why...isn't that Effantule's crest! What is it doing in the city?" the elderly mayor exclaimed.

Kirav stepped forward to relieve the burden of recounting the story from Odella. The people present in the room expressed horror, sorrow, and disbelief. The mayor and the others shed tears of grief as Kirav informed them of the tragedy that struck the village.

"On behalf of the children, we request that the city enter a state of grief and the capital be informed immediately," Odella said.

/

"Citizens of Grandale. Unfortunately, tragedy has struck our neighboring village Effuntale. Creatures of darkness engulfed the village. Only two children were left surviving thanks to the brave efforts of their parents and village. Hope was entrusted to them, and they have come to us. Now, we must support them. We shall be the first to grieve for them, joined by the rest of Valorias soon. As we speak, there is a message headed toward the capital," the mayor said.

The crowd gasped, cried, and hung their heads in grief. Black flags rose all over the city as the sun set.

"Grandale is now in a state of grief. No shops shall be open. Tomorrow night when the sky is completely dark, we will begin the parade of souls first, and the rest of Valorias will follow. Let their souls rest in peace," the elderly man concluded before stepping down from the stage.

The crowd dispersed. Slowly, the lights emitted from the windows of homes disappeared, and firefly lanterns were placed outside of every home. Odella and Kirav quietly entered the home of the aunt to find the two kids asleep. The middle aged woman slept in the embrace of a bearded man the two knew as her husband. The two travelers parted to get ready for bed.

Kirav laid awake in his bed, unable to sleep. His thoughts drifted from a certain blue haired woman to Odella. He briefly recalled Odella crying and vomiting at Effuntale. There was no possible way that she could be undisturbed. That would explain her emotionless demeanor. Some shifting noises on the roof grabbed his attention, and Kirav quietly exited the guest room and climbed onto the roof.

There, Odella sat at the edge of the roof alone, her knees hugged to her chest. Kirav deliberately let his footsteps be heard as he approached the young woman. The red haired warrior quietly took a seat next to Odella, and the two sat in quiet company with the crescent moon.

"I was used to seeing blood when I killed during a hunt. I skinned the carcass and cleaned it...but I never saw a human body...apart. They were sometimes maimed...b-but never..." Odella started before bursting into tears.

Sobs racked her body as her mental defense crumbled. Kirav said nothing as he engulfed Odella in his arms and gently rocked her. For a brief moment, Kirav saw the blue haired woman in Odella's place.

"I'm sorry. You should have never seen it. That is a burden for the already burdened. I failed to protect you, and for that, I am ashamed. My actions are unexcusable. I should have already known how to protect you as this is the second time I have failed," Kirav quietly said.

Odella's sobs quieted, and she looked at the gentle face of the warrior.

"The one I swore eternity to...I failed to protect her too. However, she is strong and overcame the burden of death. It is what warriors do. You are a warrior now, so you must be strong as well. Will you continue to the capital with me, Odella?" Kirav asked.

The young woman leaned into Kirav's chest in silence for a few minutes, listening to his strong heartbeat.

"Yes. For the children I must. We must stop anymore tragedies from occurring," Odella replied.

"Good to hear," the red haired warrior said as he gently pushed Odella away from his chest.

The young woman realized what she had been doing and immediately grew flustered. She scurried away from Kirav as fast as possible before bowing in apology numerous times.

"I'msorry! Ididn'trealize-meanforit-AAAAAHHHHH!" Odella yelled out.

Kirav laughed as Odella waved her hands around frantically, as if they would do something.

"It's fine Odella. If anything, she'll break my ribs instead of yours," the man replied.

The red haired warrior paused for a moment to absorb his own words. He felt chills run down his spine as he imagined the angered face of the blue haired woman. She was the type to get jealous easily.

"Blast," Kirav said.


	10. The Parade of Souls

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.

* * *

_**The Legend of Zelda: Descending Darkness-Resolve**_

_**Chapter 10: The Parade of Souls**_

_**written by SYChunsa**_

Kirav sat on the front porch as he silently looked at the rain fall upon the earth. A heavy sadness hung over the city, and fog filled the streets. The warrior's vision blurred as his eyes refocused to see a memory before him.

_The blue haired woman stood with her back to him. Kirav gently placed a hand upon her shoulder, and she turned around to face him with tears streaming down her face._

_"I'm so tired of fighting. Even when we fight, sacrifices are made. What are we even fighting for anymore?" She asked, dropping her glaive._

_Kirav held her in his arms._

_"Follow me," he whispered._

_The man intertwined his hand with hers and looked into her eyes. Kirav led her to a hill overlooking a single grave. There were many different families at the graveyard, and they wept together._

_"There are some things worth sacrificing for. Sacrifice has given the children a future, perhaps a future without death and destruction. We all have our own reasons for sacrifice," Kirav softly spoke._

_The blue haired woman looked into the eyes of Kirav._

_"What is your reason for sacrifice?" she asked._

_Kirav slowly smiled._

_"The future...and you," he replied._

_The woman grew tomato red._

_"M-me?" she stuttered out._

_The woman punched him in the shoulder._

_"Don't be so corny!" she exclaimed._

_Kirav only smiled before putting an arm around her shoulder and gesturing at the people down the hill. They were now eating and drinking merrily in front of the grave._

_"This is why we celebrate life. To ensure lives do not fade away into nothingness," Kirav said as he rested his chin upon blue hair._

_After a few minutes of comforting silence, the woman spoke._

_"Is that him standing next to the grave?" she asked._

_A transparent figure stood next to the grave. He turned around to look at the two, and the man gave them a deep bow before scattering into the winds as glowing dust._

_"He looked happy," the blue haired woman observed...before the scene before Kirav distorted and faded away to be replaced by another memory._

_Kirav found himself sitting across from a white haired woman that looked to be in her thirties. She sipped some tea before opening her jade eyes and looking at Kirav._

_"In my long life, I have witnessed many atrocities. No matter what happens, you must never lose sight of your goal. We use our powers to stop the darkness so that the same atrocities never happen again, so that there is a future," she said as she set down her tea cup._

_Kirav silently nodded._

_"You must be strong for my daughter. My power has waned ever since that event, and I can no longer protect her. She holds more power and potential than I do, but she does not know that I have become weak," the woman said before she stared up at the night sky._

_"I gave my life to her a long time ago, even if she does not remember. That is why I'm still here," Kirav replied._

_"I know. I miss your parents dearly. They were precious friends of mine. I also miss my dear husband. I long to be in his arms at night, and my heart hurts from the loneliness. We are the few survivors of our race, and we must stop the darkness of our world so that this world may have a future. Every life is precious, but sacrifice is unavoidable. You will be surrounded by death. Before you know it, it may become too heavy of a burden, and you may collapse. Anyone can collapse with this burden," she said._

_The scene behind her faded before she faded as well._

Kirav returned to looking at the fog covered street. Death seemed to be more burdensome today. Feeling uneasy, the warrior grabbed his two swords before walking off to the deserted garden in the city. He took a seat on the grass with his swords before him. Kirav breathed in the morning air deeply before finding himself standing in front of Eclipse and Illuma.

The two spirits were no longer in their animal forms, but they stood before their owner as human-like spirits. Eclipse had a mess of hair similar to his mane from his lion appearance while Illuma possessed short boyish hair with one side longer than the other. They wore the traditional clothes of Kirav's land, only covered in lion fur.

"_Your heart is uneasy. Are you concerned for that huntress?"_ Eclipse asked.

Kirav nodded his head as the two spirits sat down before him.

"_She will be fine. We females are not as weak as one would think,"_ Illuma reassured.

Eclipse snorted, only to find Illuma's fist in his face. The spirit roared as he gripped his now bleeding face. Kirav could not help but feel a little nervous at Illuma's dark expression. After a few moments of agony, Eclipse managed to speak again.

_"Yes she'll be fine. After all, your fated one became stronger. I can smell the scent of destiny on the huntress. There is a higher purpose for her to fulfill,"_ Eclipse said, stemming the bleeding of his face with one hand.

_"This war the descendant of light and shadow is waging...there is a part for the huntress to play as well,"_ Illuma added.

"Thank you, Illuma and Eclipse. You may return to rest," Kirav saided.

The two spirits inclined their heads in respect before fading away, leaving Kirav alone with his now quiet swords. Out of the silence, Kirav picked up the faint whistling of an object cutting through the air. The red haired warrior made his way toward the source of the sound. Through the fog, he spotted Odella drawing a bowstring taught and releasing an arrow. So far, Odella had fired a series of shots that climbed up the tree's trunk with equal distances. The shot she had fired successfully found its place the same distance above the last shot.

"You are quite skilled, even though I already knew that before."

Odella jumped a little as she turned around to face Kirav. She visibly relaxed and let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, Kirav. I guess I inherited this skill from my mother. My father told me she was one of the best archers in the country before she quit to settle down," Odella replied.

"I see. When we reach the capital, have you thought about what you will do?" Kirav asked.

Odella recalled the key that her father had given her.

"There is something at the capital my mother left for me. Once I obtain that, then I will decide," Odella replied.

"Just to let you know, my sword spirits sense a greater destiny lying in wait for you. Perhaps they are talking about what you will find at the capital," Kirav said as he pulled the arrows from the tree and handed them back to Odella.

"A greater destiny..." she whispered.

"Odella, let's head back. We still have a long journey ahead of us," the warrior said.

Odella nodded and followed Kirav back to the house they were staying at. Unknown to Kirav, another tree deep in the forest and barely visible from Odella's position had a hand crafted arrow splitting another arrow.

/

Zefale, Angeline, their aunt and uncle, Odella, and Kirav stood together on a platform. Zefale and Angeline released two paper lanterns, and the lanterns floated into the sky. Their aunt and uncle released the next two lanterns before Odella and Kirav released theirs. The citizens of Grandale released hundreds of lanterns into the night sky. To the South, Kirav saw the faint glow of thousands of lanterns. Soon, the sky was turned into a glittering river.

"In my land, we believe lights guided and protected souls into the next life. Guardian spirits carry lanterns to show the spirits the road to eternal rest," Kirav whispered, in awe of the numerous lights that lit up the night.

Odella felt two tears slip out of her eyes as she looked at the sky.

"Let us go to the capital," she said.

"Yes," Kirav agreed.


	11. The Capital

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.

* * *

_**The Legend of Zelda: Descending Darkness-Resolve**_

_**Chapter 11: The Capital**_

_**written by SYChunsa**_

The red haired warrior placed a gentle hand upon Zefale's head.

"Grow up strong and protect your sister Zefale," Kirav said.

The young boy held back tears as he nodded vigorously. Odella hugged the two children, kissing each on the cheek. The huntress stood up as she held back tears of her own.

"Take care children," Odella said.

Kirav and Odella mounted their horses before waving their final goodbyes to the children and their new family. All of the residents lined the streets and waved goodbye, wishing the two travelers luck. The two exited through the south gate, and their horses quickly transitioned into a swift gallop. Odella's dark hair billowed in the wind. She was lost in thought as the wind whistled in her ears.

/

"I see the capital!" Odella yelled over the wind.

Kirav slowed his horse down, as did Odella. In the distance was a grand city protected by a large wall. After a couple days of quiet traveling and resting in numerous villages along the way, they finally reached the northern gate of the capital city. A guard standing up on the high wall motioned for them to hault.

"Who goes there!" the guard yelled.

"I am Kirav, a traveling warrior!" Kirav yelled back.

"And I am Odella from the northern most village of Vestil!" Odella replied.

The guard looked at another guard that looked to be of higher rank. The higher ranked guard nodded before the lower guard raised the gate. The gate let out a loud groan as it raised. The two entered the city. Odella's mouth was left gaping as she took in the grandeur of the capital city of Valorias. The streets were neatly paved and lined with many shops. Many people were bustling about.

Kirav was also impressed with the large city. The red haired warrior and huntress dismounted their horses before being bombarded by vendors offering them special prices for various goods. They finally managed to pull away and find a stable for their horses. Once they paid the stable hand, the two grabbed a quick bite to eat in a nearby restaurant.

"You need to go to the bank, right?" Kirav asked.

"Yes, that's right. I want to go to the bank alone, so you do what you need to do Kirav," Odella replied as she set the money for her meal on the table.

"I understand, Odella," Kirav said as he set his money on the table as well.

The two exited the restaurant and went their separate ways in the city. Kirav took in a deep breath as he looked up at the sky. Where to begin?

/

Odella came to a stop in front of a large building made of pure white marble. The large pillars were graced with gold designs and engraved into the building was "Royal Bank." The huntress entered the grand doors of the building. The inside of the bank was even more impressive than the outside. A large crystal chandelier hung from the center of the grand building. The brunette walked up to one of the open desks.

"How may I help you today?" a young woman asked.

Odella withdrew her ornate key enough to display the top of the key. The young woman became nervous as she gestured toward another woman that seemed to be in charge. The older woman gestured for Odella to follow her, and the huntress obeyed. The older woman showed a seal to the guard, and the two entered the heavily guarded entrance into the keepsafe area.

Hundreds upon hundreds of safes lined the walls. Eventually the two came to a stop at another heavily guarded door. Once again, the woman showed her seal to the guard before guiding Odella down the hall. While guiding the huntress down the halls, the woman began to speak.

"Excuse me for my lack of manners. I am Maville, the head of this bank. You must be the daughter of Lady Symphia," she introduced.

"How do you know my mother?" Odella asked in surprise.

The head of the bank smiled.

"She was my life long friend," Maville replied, her voice filled with nostalgia.

They finally came to a stop in front of a vault with a large lock chained to the entrance. Maville gestured toward the lock, and Odella took out the key she had received from her father. The huntress inserted the key into the lock, and with one turn, there was a resounding click and the chains fell from the entrance. Maville took out her own key and opened the door itself. The two entered the vault only to find a single large chest.

Odella unhooked the latches and opened the wooden chest. The huntress reached inside before pulling out a beautiful object. She let out a breath of amazement.

"This was...mother's,"Odella commented.

/

"My name is Kirav. I seek an audience with the King and Queen of your land," the red haired warrior stated.

"What is your origin and purpose?" the guard asked.

"I am a traveling warrior from a far away land, but I made my temporary home in the now desecrated Hyrule. I bring a message from the missing princess," Kirav replied.

"H-Hyrule?" the guard asked, surprised.

"The situation is dire. Please, let me speak with them as soon as possible," the warrior explained.

"I will inform them immediately. Where may we reach you?" the guard questioned.

"I will be waiting near the fountain of the city's center," Kirav replied before taking his leave.

The red haired warrior made his way to the center of the city and took a seat on a bench facing the fountain.

"Kirav!"

Kirav turned around to find Odella approaching him. The warrior noticed Odella carrying a new leather quiver and an object wrapped in cloth on her back. The brunette took a seat next to the warrior.

"I take it you took care of business at the bank?" Kirav asked.

"Yeah, and did you do what you need to do?" Odell asked in return.

Kirav nodded as he pointed at the guard approaching them.

"We're having an audience with the King and Queen now," the warrior explained.

The guard came to a stop in front of the two travelers.

"Warrior Kirav, His Majesty will see you now," the guard stated.

/

Two grand doors opened to reveal the throne room of the Valoriasn royalty. Kirav and Odella entered the grand room together. They came to a stop at the beginning of a small flight of stairs to a raised platform where the King and Queen of Valorias sat.

"Welcome, Warrior Kirav, to the land of Valorias," the black bearded man with a crown said.

The King looked to be in his late fourties. He had a full head of black hair and a vandyke beard all neatly trimmed. He possessed kind brown eyes. The Queen wore a crown with a white veil attached to it. Her long blond hair cascaded over her ornate dress, and she possessed kind hazel eyes.

"Thank you, Your Grace," Kirav replied.

"Valorias welcomes your friend, Odella from Vestil, as well," the Queen said with a gentle smile.

"Thank you, Your Majesties," Odella said with a curtsy.

"Kirav, the country of Valorias has wanted to extend friendship to Hyrule. However, with the sudden darkness that has attacked their country and ours, our council is opposing our decision to aid a country we have not built relations with. Our guard told us you carried a message from the missing princess?" the King asked.

Before Kirav could respond, the doors to the throne room burst open. Kirav and Odella turned around in surprise to face a young black haired man charging in with his sword.

"Father, Mother!" he yelled.

Without warning, the young man swung his sword upon Kirav. The red haired man dodge rolled out of the way as Odella jumped backward.

"Prince Irale!" the Queen exclaimed.

"Be careful! There have been reports that demons masquerading in human form are trying to find the princess while under cover. He might be one of them!" the prince exclaimed.

"I assure you, I am not a demon!" Kirav exclaimed.

"Silence!" Irale ordered before charging at the red haired man again.

Kirav dodged the sword strikes.

"Draw your weapon!" Prince Irale commanded.

"I have no wish to do so Your Highness," the red haired warrior replied as he jumped backwards.

"Your Highness, please stop! I've traveled with him across Valorias, and he is far from a demon!" Odella exclaimed.

The prince ignored Odella and continued to swing at Kirav. Odella turned around to face the royalty of Valorias.

"Your Majesties, please believe me when I say he is not a demon!" Odella pleaded.

The King and Queen stood up. Before they could order the prince to stop, another person entered the throne room. Odella turned around only to see a young woman her age with short black hair that looked like the female version of the prince. She carried a beautfiul spear, and the young woman panted while leaning against it.

"Irale! Stop!" she yelled.

"Not you too!" Irale replied before he suddenly ceased his swings.

Kirav's body tensed as he observed the prince for his next move. The prince gripped his sword with both hands and aimed it at Kirav, holding it parallel to the ground. He charged at Kirav, but instead of striking him, the prince rolled on the ground and leapt up behind Kirav. Caught off guard, Kirav rolled away, barely dodging the strike. The back of his shirt opened up with the clean cut.

"Tch. Not bad. Let's see you dodge this!" the prince exclaimed.

The raven haired prince switched his sword position again to hold it out at a fourty-five degree angle. Before Kirav could read the prince's next move, he charged at the red haired warrior. The prince made for a diagonal cut across Kirav's chest, and the warrior stepped away. However, the younger raven haired man changed directions.

"A feint!" Kirav thought.

The red haired warrior shifted direction again only to have the sword change direction.

"Another feint!" the warrior exclaimed in his mind.

Unable to dodge the attack in time, Kirav finally drew Eclipse to block the horizontal strike meant for his ribs.

"A scimitar, huh?" Irale observed.

"To make me draw my weapon, you are quite skilled," Kirav muttered as he pushed with his other fist against the back of the blade to push the prince's sword away from him.

The prince withdrew his sword, and Kirav fully unsheathed Eclipse. The red haired warrior poised his sword out diagonal to his body.

"Kirav!" Odella exclaimed.

"It's okay Odella. I will not harm the prince," Kirav stated.

"That's not the point!" the huntress yelled.

"Irale, stop this instant!" the King ordered.

"Listen to Father!" the black haired young woman said.

"I refuse! I'm sick of standing idley by as the darkness ravages our land!" the prince roared.

The prince charged again, in the same position used for the feint attacks.

"Forgive me, Prince Irale," Kirav said as he swung his blade.

Eclipse broke apart in whip form. Irale's eyes widened as Kirav's blade bent to deflect the prince's sword. Irale's arm was thrown back, and he stumbled backward at the force. Eclipse snapped back together. Kirav tensed and held up his sword just in time to block another sword.

"Prince Irale, I told you not to run off!" a new person yelled.

"T-teacher!" Irale stuttered out.

Kirav's eyes widened as his knees buckled a little under the force of Irale's teacher's sword. Kirav narrowed his eyes to glare at the new warrior. The two jumped away from each other and held their swords at the ready.

"You say you bring a message from the missing Princess of Hyrule? Who are you to know her?" Irale's teacher questioned.

Kirav took a moment to look at Irale's teacher. He had a mess of blond hair tied back into a short ponytail, and he possessed piercing blue eyes. The red haired warrior noticed his elongated ears, characteristic of the Hylian race. His build was far leaner than a human's.

"And who are you to ask? You are clearly not a human from Valorias. You appear to be Hylian," Kirav replied.

Before the blond haired man could reply, Prince Irale charged at Kirav. The red haired man blocked the prince's sword, and the two locked blades.

"Prince!" the blond haired warrior exclaimed as he charged in to help the Valoriasn royalty.

"Kirav!" Odella yelled as she drew the covered object on her back.

The cloth fell away to reveal a large silver bow with gold engravings. The huntress quickly drew an arrow, and she aimed it at the prince's teacher. Kirav quickly drew Illuma and unleashed its whip form. The blond haired instructor's eyes widened at the blade's form while the queen's eyes widened at the sight of Odella's bow.

"All of you, cease this nonsense!" the queen yelled.

Everyone froze in place, shocked by the queen's commanding voice.

"All of you, step away from each other and lower your weapons!" she ordered.

They all obeyed, slightly frightened by her sudden aggression. The black haired young woman walked over to Prince Irale and punched him on the back of his head.

"Look what you did! You made Mother angry!" she hissed.

"Stop, Princess Iris," the matriarch of the country ordered.

The princess ceased her talk immediately as the queen turned to look at Odella. The huntress jumped in surprise.

"I never expected to see Lady Symphia's bow again. You must be her daughter. I never expected to see you either," the queen commented.

"You knew my mother?" Odella asked filled with suprise.

"She was quite a good friend of mine before she passed. She told me she had a daughter, but I never expected to meet you now of all times," the Valoriasn royalty explained with a nostalgic smile.

"I see," Odella mannaged to mutter out.

"Let us reminisce another time, but that bow tells us everything we need to know about your friend, Kirav," the queen stated.

"My mother's bow?" Odella questioned.

"That bow is one of five of its kind. Your mother was gifted with this bow when she became the commander of the Archer Corp. Because we humans are rarely gifted with magic, this weapon was blessed by a Hylian sorceress to sense the darkness within a soul in order to destroy dark creatures in human form. The gold engravings turn black when there is such energy present. As you can see, it is as golden as the day it was first forged," the queen explained.

The room stood in stunned silence. The blond haired instructor sheathed his sword, and he gestured at the prince to do the same. Prince Irale hesitated at first before sheathing his sword as well. Kirav snapped Illuma back together, and he turned to look at the approaching sword instructor. The blond haired man held out his hand at Kirav.

"I apologize. You're right, I am not a human from Valorias. I am Link of the Forest, the warrior of the Princess of Destiny of Hyrule," he introduced.

Kirav's eyes widened in surprise. Before him stood the Hero of Time, a man he did not expect to see until he had returned to Hyrule. The hero had grown in the past time. His face had matured, and he had put on more muscle. He sheathed his swords, and Kirav could not help but smile as he grasped Link's hand.

"It's nice to see you again...Link. Weapon master Kirav at your aid once more," he said.

"I knew those swords felt familiar," Link stated as he pulled the weapon master into a brotherly hug with a pat on the back.

"And I'm glad to see those fierce eyes even fiercer," Kirav returned as they broke embrace.

"You two know each other!" Odella, Irale, and Iris exclaimed.

The two turned to stand side by side.

"Now that we've all calmed down, what should we discuss first?" the queen questioned.

* * *

A/N: And that's it for Kirav's story. This will be continued in Link's story. The first book Twilight is undergoing another revision to fix its quality. The next book will return to the Ocarina of Time's characters.


End file.
